The Batman: Justice League
by mrhawkprime
Summary: Welcome to Earth 62 Universe (an amalgamation of the Batman cartoon/tie in comics,DCAU/tie in comics,Teen titains cartoon/tie in comics, DC Rebirth,the Arkham games, Young Justice Cartoon/tie in comics) I'm going to say it right here this is a derivative work so all rights belong to DC and Warner Brothers.
1. Chapter 1: Secret Origins

Chapter 1: Secret Origins

**(****Author's note for lack of a better term this will be a mostly a retelling of the Justice League animated series pilot Secret Origins workings primarily from Batman's perspective, Also the bat suit that Bruce will be using from this Story will based on the suit he wears in the Arkham Knight which he starts wearing in this story right after J'onn disappeared, for those that are confused I will be doing a JL Origin series that will explain more about my take on the DCAU with the first chapter being on my take on Batman who had started at his crusade at 18 ****so Bruce birth year in this universe is 1989, which make the year 2014 that this story take's place****)**

_**The suits/armor of the JL founders **_

Batman the batsuit he is wearing is based on the armor he wore in the Arkham Knight.

Wonder woman her armor is based on the WW Odyssey armor with all the gold replaced with silver of her new 52 armor.

green lantern/John stewart his Green Lantern attire is based on his Injustice Gods Among Us attire from the game/comic series.

Superman he's wearing his new 52 armor.

Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz is wearing his uniform that he wears in the young justice cartoon/mid-2000s comic.

The Flash is wearing his arrowverse suit with some elements from the comics that being he can hide the suit in a ring.

Hawkgirl She's wearing the armor that she wears in the arrowverse.

* * *

**Year 7: Age 24-25**

Bruce P.O.V

April 10th WT satellite communications facility

I'm made my way across the roof of the facility reaching one of the ceilings grates that I quickly removed and dropped down onto a support beam as I overlooked the control room I heard one of the Scientist talking to his coworkers, Reminding them that he was having a barbecue at his place this upcoming Saturday night and they were all invited. After the co-workers promised to be there he jokingly called them animals did the finger gun motion pointing at his co-workers and then exited. I continued to watch from my vantage point in the shadows above the three remaining scientists as far as I could tell nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

But then the scientist who balding start speaking in a language that definitely wasn't a known human language likely alien to his co-workers. That was when the scientist who appeared to be of Asian descent suddenly performed the feat of metahuman strength that he should not have been able to do, as he held the computer bank the final coworker who was of African American descent walked over and ripped the wall open with her bare hands revealing an alien looking device of some kind the female scientist grabbed it at the same time her co-worker slammed the computer Bank on the ground and the three started making their way towards the elevator.

I quickly activated my cowels detective vision to see if I could determine what the device was made of but as I look down at the scientists I realize they had no bone structure, normally I would at least get an x-ray of a skeleton silhouette when using detective vision it's only confirmed my suspicions that these scientists weren't human and we're here for some of its nefarious purpose, very likely here to sabotage the satellite dish. I exited the way I had entered into the control room quickly getting back to the roof. I noticed that the roof access door was open.

But I did not see the scientist anywhere which could only mean they'd already made it to the dish. pulling my grapple gun from my utility belt using its Propel myself to the top of the dish. But I got up there too late, They'd already placed the alien device on the center of a dish it somehow morph into a liquid and entered the dish, I revealed myself to to the scientist imposters with a one liner that probably would have made Nightwing cringe "I doubt that modifications legal" Using my bolas to ensnare balding scientist and one of Asian descent as well as landed on them knocking them to the ground and before me in front flip Landing between them and the final imposter cracking another bad one liner "Should have stuck to your desk jobs."

I lunged forward at the final imposter however, she was faster and dodging my attack with ease. I could barely avoid the punch at my head but then she nailed me in the gut grabbed me and through me over the other two imposters I did a mid-air somersault landing on my feet. As I stood back up the two imposters that I ensnared with my Bola freed themselves Furthering my suspicions that they weren't human. Female imposter charged at me I jumped backwards and throw Batarang that's nailed her in the head and bounced right off. The Imposter of Asian descent then charged and managed to shove me off acting quickly I fired my grapple quickly swinging back onto the satellite, that's when a good friend of mine made his appearance.

"Need a hand?" a voice I knew all too well asked I turned to face Superman who was floating above me and said "Thanks, I honestly could use some help right now." Superman responded with what I think was supposed to be a joke "They don't look so tough" "_Famous Last Words Clark" _I think to myself That's when the Imposter starts shouting at us In the alien language that I had heard earlier That's when they turned around and started making a break for it. Superman and I started to give chase but something happened that caused Superman to suddenly start Groaning in pain causing him to land the dish which prompted me to stop and turn around I'll start hearing a beeping sound which meant that device they planted was a bomb I helped Superman to his feet and rushed to the other side of the dish barely escaping the explosion.

We ended up sliding down the hill which work out in our favor because we were far enough back but close enough that we could still see the imposters This confirmed my suspicions that they weren't human, The Imposter of the Asian descent scientist arm was sticking through the balding imposter Chest. Female Imposter looked all disjointed but in a matter of seconds they fix themselves and disappeared Into the Woods.

I heard Superman grown as he regained consciousness I walked over and asked him what happened "What happened back there?" as I helped him up he answered my question "I don't know, I saw images, It was so intense and then well that's all I can remember." There's only one telepath I know who might try to reach out to Superman for help "Do you think it was J'onn?" I asked Superman give me a skeptic look and asked "what's going on?" Realizing I should have been formed him of the reason why Metropolis I started explaining what was going on "J'onn has been missing since april 7th. Before he disappeared called me about a case he want to discuss on the 10th on the rooftop of gcpd,when I arrive to meet up with him, Gordon informed me that J'onn had not been scene since he punched out on April 7th. So I went to investigate his apartment I found it ransacked, there was evidence of a fight but whoever the assailant Managed to kidnap J'onn, failed to find the flash drive J'onn had hid behind the false wall in his apartment." Superman raised an eyebrow then asked "what exactly was on the drive."

I continued explanation "I noticed there has been breaches in our global security network in the past few months, and the info J'onn left on his drive revealed he had came to the very same conclusion but I am, deep space monitoring stations across the globe were being sabotaged, It's the reason I was here tonight." Superman side then asked "Do you think this was J'onn was trying to warn us about".

"I do. I was hoping we'd have more time. the watchtower long-range deep-space scanners are still offline."as I reached into my utility belt and pulled out a com/earpiece handing it Superman. "The only watchtower system currently operational at the moment is the communication system this com will allow us to keep in contact." As I finished explaining what was going on Superman put the com into his ear and seid.

"Look I'd like to help look into this further. But I'm expected in New York City." I raised an eyebrow under my cowl and asked "are you receiving key to the city?" Superman chuckled at my comment but then answered "No I've been asked to attend a UN on the proposed plan to dismantle the world's nuclear Arsenal." I decide not to press Superman any further on it further on it and started summoning the Batwing to my location and told Superman" I still have the signal watch you gave me after our first team up. So I'll be sure to call if I need any more help." pulling my grapple gun from my utility belt and fired at the batwing and started flying to the Airfield just outside of metropolis.

* * *

April 15th Star Labs Warehouse/Rescuing J'onn from a compromise military base

I decided to say Metropolis few days to see if I can find any trace of satellite saboteur's. My investigation led me to the abandoned Star Labs warehouse I got into one of the windows landing on the upper work area that overlooks the main floor I walked over to the table and noticed an alien device similar to the one the imposters used five nights 's when I heard the door open and spotted two of the imposters/saboteur's From five days ago emerge From what was probably Foreman's office talking in the same alien language as before. The female impostor turn off the light and the two of them left out the front door.

Once they were gone I made my way over to the office opening the door and shining a light from a flashlight from my utility belt and looked around discovering Some kind of alien containers that looked to be housing the real scientist's I pulled out a Batarang for my utility belt and cut into the container freeing the balding scientist with a mustache I checked his pulse and discovered he was still alive, thankfully he groaned.

That's when I heard growling I turned shining my flashlight in the doorway, a dog came in and pounced on me with unnatural strength pushing me up against the wall as well as Trying to bite my face off. I managed to get my feet under the dog and kicked it off of me, it landed knocking over the desk which gave me enough time to get to my feet the dog charged that I managed to barely avoid by jumping up to ventilation pipe As I look down at the dog it started climbing up the wall and shape-shifting into an alien appearance, which I honestly should have seen it coming, the alien creature managed to overpower me sending me flying into A mass of shelf before I lost consciousness I managed to Activate the signal watch Superman gave me…

_**30 minutes later**_

As I was starting to stir from being knocked unconscious I could hear Superman shouting to someone "Medic he needs help!" so he was telling you to medical personnel "What happened?" by her tone of voice I could tell the paramedic was female. "I'm not sure." Superman's it simply before flying off I could feel the medic checking my pulse my eyes were open at that point and I could see her reaching for my cowl I lift my left hand up catching her by the wrist She gasps As I otter a pretty cool one liner "Don't even think about it." after letting go of her wrist I brought my other arm activating my gauntlet with computer. sending a command to the Batwing autopilot ordering it to fly to my location.

That's when I spotted Superman get blasted back by some kind of beam of energy and a thing that had sent him flying was on the move that's when I spotted the Batwing was right over my location I pulled my grapple gun for my utility belt and fired it just as the paramedic was saying to her partner "we better get out of here" I quickly got inside the bat wings cockpit And started flying towards what looked to be some sort of alien machine that was attacking the city.

I fired two missiles at it but they were ineffective I was forced to take evasive maneuvers has it started firing beams of energy at the Batwing That's when Superman flew in knocking it into the bridge and then proceeded trying to rip it open that of course failed because of the alien machine Fired a beam sending Clark flying into a building I flew in again firing two more missiles hoping to keep the thing occupied. But things only got worse two more alien machines emerge from the meteorit.

As I continue to engage the alien machine's Superman flew past me flying out of metropolis so I called him over the com I gave him "Where are you going?" I asked wondering why he would suddenly leave the fight. Superman responded instantly "I know where J'onn Is." As soon as the words left his mouth I realize what he meant so I pulled a quick maneuver with the Batwing flying off after Superman.

_**2 hours later **_

Superman and I arrived at a military base in the mountains several miles outside of metropolis. I took note that the bass look like It had been attacked several weeks ago without warning. I perceive it to land the Batwing and walked over to Superman. Who just made a hole in the wall of the base As we were making our way through I noticed one of the doors was ajar. so I quickly took a look inside and discover will look to be the entire base personnel in Alien containers like the ones I had to start at the Star Labs warehouse, I made my way back to Superman who was trying to Punches way through military-grade vault door and said, "We better get to J'onn fast this base is compromised." he nodded and proceeded to lift the bent nuclear blast door and toss it aside.

We proceed into a corridor lined with computer screens on the walls Medical readouts and vital signs of an alien prisoner, we reach the secondary security door that Superman pushed the door open sending it to the floor, As we entered the room we could see a Martian hooked up to some kind of machine Superman walked up to the control panel and turned it off Freeing the Martian Causing him to fall forward Superman caught him before he hit the floor and said "J'onn's been trying to reach out to me telepathically, But that stasis field interfered. When his message finally broke through, I came to rescue him."

"J'onn are you all right?" I asked, J'onn responded to my question telepathically _**"The Invasion. The Invaders got the drop on me, at my apartment and brought me here. To hold me captive until the Imperium arrives."**_ After J'onn finish speaking in our minds he shape-shifted into the appearance he had when I first discovered he was a Martian masquerading as a human over Two years ago. Superman, J'onn and I made our way out of the base Superman started talking "We'll need to contact the joint chiefs right away." As we exited through the whole Superman had made in the wall As we were walking back towards the Batwing, Several spotlights turned on revealing the base personnel, The officer was shouting at us.

"Stop right there, Superman. You're trespassing in a restricted area. Our orders are to keep that freak here." Superman stepped in front of J'onn and said "Wait I'll vouch for him you must let us go." I started to prep a Batarang knowing full well from what I discovered that this place is compromised fake officer responded "I don't think so." Superman tried to plead with him "But the world's security may be at stake." That's when the fake military officer and Personnel reveal their true forms as he spoke "That's why he'll never leave here alive." shapeshifting into a white alien with three red eyes and grayish-black outlines/swirl's.

"It's them" J'onn said that's when the Invaders charge forward opening fire on the three of us Superman knocked J'onn and I Out of the way with a single Blast from there energy weapons sent Superman flying into a military transport truck that was on its side He collapsed to the ground groaning " Unh." I pulled an explosive battery for my belt and told J'onn "Stay down." As I threw my explosive to Batarang. It Explode sending several then flying back, As I was prepping another Explosive Batarang J'onn shouted "Behind you!" As he fazed through me Then materialized creating a shield around himself in order to Shield me from The Invader the come from behind and fired his rifle nailing J'onn in the chest causing him to groan and collapsed to the ground I quickly through the Batarang nailing the invader in the head knock him to the ground.

I checked on J'onn trying to help him up and asked "J'onn are you" as he groaned. I Lift his arm over my shoulder, that's when Superman flew over holding an upside down tank above his head " Get J'onn to safety I'll cover you." I didn't need to be told twice I walked J'onn over to the Batwing And placed him in the co-pilot seat and strapped him in, and then climbed into the my pilot seat closing the canopy and taking off.

I turned my head noticing J'onn was a wake and said "That was close." That's when I realized I spoke too soon as J'onn said "We're not out of the woods yet, look." That was when a bunch of alien Fighters crafts emerged from the mountains opening fire on the Batwing I had no choice but to perform some evasive maneuvers through the mountain range as the alien Fighters fired energy blasts At the Batwing. Superman flew in taking out one of Fighters But they were sent hurtling to the ground then one of the other Fighters turned around and fired a blast at him I continued to perform maneuvers through the mountain range Barely flying through a narrow Gap trying to get rid of our pursuers.

that's when the worst thing happen one of the alien Fighters took out the bat wings left wing I struggle to keep the Batwing in the air as we fell directly towards the ground That's when suddenly it was a green light surrounding around the Batwing "what happened" I asked J'onn Responded simply with "Help has arrived." that's when I looked up on the cliff and noticed one of the Green Lanterns had arrived to help That's when I also noticed Hawkgirl fly over head.

"Hawkgirl what's she doing here?" I asked hoping J'onn would answer my question that was when he phased out of the Batwing to join Green Lantern who placed my Batwing down on a cliff, Superman, and Hawkgirl In destroying the alien Fighters As I watched from the ground and nearly avoid getting crushed by one of the destroyed Fighters.

As I continue to watch from the ground someone I never seen before joined the fight. The armor she was wearing this very familiar to me. So I ran a quick cross reference using my left gauntlets link to the batcomputer and ran a quick cross reference on it The image that came up on my halo screen that only I could see showed a painting that was displayed at the old JSA headquarters in Gotham City, the difference being that the woman in the painting had blonde hair and her armor was had gold in a locations of the silver of on who I'm guessing is her successor and had what looked to be a skirt instead of the pants that her successor appear to be wearing, I checked the bio information and it referred to her as Wonder Woman/Hippolyta of themyscira I wonder if she has some relation to this mysterious woman that shown up to help.

That's when everyone started flying back where Lantern had placed my Batwing That's when I Noticed a blur of red and black running to my location shouting "Hey Bat's I think you dropped this." why J'onn decided to Involve The Flash/Barry Allen I have no idea. As he came to a stop in front of me. That's when Superman and the woman (I will refer to as Wonder Woman for now going off her armor) land in front of the Flash and I.

Of course Flash decided to ask the question to Wonder Woman was on everybody's mind As he handed me my bat wings missing wing "So where are you from?" She answered "Themyscira." which confirmed my suspicions but confused Flash. before I could tell him. Hawkgirl responded before me As she landed "The home of the Amazons I always thought it was merely Legend."

Wonder Woman responded by saying "I assure you, it's as real as the ground on which we stand. I am Diana, princess of the Amazons." I think I'll Start using her name now. As Diana went on to say "Themyscira is protected by the gods, But I could not idly stand by while the rest of the world was in danger." Superman took this moment to jump into the conversation "It was lucky you showed up when you did."

That's when J'onn spoke. "No, not luck I tell telepathically summoned them here." That's one flash jumped back into the conversation "Look, I'm usually pretty quick on the uptake, But would someone please tell me what the heck is going on here?"

"J'onn why don't you bring the four them up to speed, while Superman and I fix my Batwing." I said He nodded in agreement pulling the other aside using his telepathy showing them the flashback that he had shown Superman and I over two years ago.

_**45 minutes later **_

we finished the repairs just in time to hear J'onn finish his history lesson "I sealed up their citadel to keep them in a constant state of suspended animation. for over five hundred years, I stood guard over them. But then, two earth years ago while I was in a hibernation cycle, Astronauts from earth unsealed the stronghold and accidentally revived the invaders." That's when flash skeptically said "Wait those astronauts never said anything about finding life on mars."

That's one Green Lantern said "Some pencil pusher in Washington Probably decided it should be Classified information." J'onn then continued "With all of the Remaining Green-white Martians, safely hidden away, on Mars's moons The Invaders have nothing to feed on and if set their sights on Earth. somehow I managed to get to earth ahead of the invaders it is how I met Superman and Batman, and warned them of the coming invasion." that's when everyone looked at Superman and I.

So I entered the conversation "As J'onn said He had arrived on our two years ago and made contact with me and Superman, I was working closely with J'onn in preparation for this invasion, up until his disappearance eight days ago that's when I realized the sabotage to our deep space monitoring network could be coincidence. Sure enough, five days ago when I was investigating the deep space monitoring station just outside of Metropolis, Superman and I had a run-in with three of those advanced agents. J'onn had warned us about."

That's when Green Lantern said "We have to stop them before it's too late." J'onn gave Lantern a disheartened look and said "It may already be too late." That's when we all heard of mass of Thunderclap in the distance and Wonder Woman said, "What was that?" and J'onn answered "It has begun." "What are they doing?" Hawkgirl asked.

"The invaders are nocturnal they want to blot out the sun so they can live in perpetual darkness." J'onn said simply. Of course flash chose then to make a joke about me" friends of yours?" I gave him a well deserved bat-glare and said "It's no joke." That's when flash walked up to J'onn and said "What's the big problem, can't you just whip up another batch of that nerve gas?" J'onn shook his head and answered "Unfortunately, no the gas can only be made from a rare Martian plant the only sample I brought with me Is currently in Superman's Fortress of Solitude which will take time manufacturer time we do not have."

I decided then to step in and propose a plan to potentially stop this invasion "Since the nerve gas is a no-go we're going to have to split up into three teams, and try to dismantle the terraforming Plants the old fashioned way." as I bring up the locations we're the Invaders meteors had landed and started dividing everyone up into teams.

"Superman, and Hawkgirl head back to Metropolis and takeout the plant there. Green Lantern, and Flash's task will be to head for South America and take the Invaders plant in the rainforest. Diana, J'onn, and I will head for the Invaders plant Just outside of Cairo. Oh and before I forget."

I received my utility belt and pulled out five com's and handed them out to Green Lantern, flash, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, and J'onn and said "These com's will allow us to keep in contact there the Watchtower orbital station." once the coms handed out I walked back over to the Batwing and climbed in and took off for Egypt Diana and J'onn flying with me

I decided to send a coded message to Nightwing and the Titans telling them to do what they can to protect civilians from the Invaders. Afterwards I used the time flying to Egypt to get some shut-eye since it was going to take a few hours to get there from delaware.

* * *

April 16th attacking the Alien Invaders Factory in Egypt/reverse engineering the alien Tech

_**4 hours later (Since the Batwing use the same technology as the javelin it should take less time to get from Delaware to Cairo)**_

When we arrived in Cairo Egypt we could already see the Invaders plant had emerged bring you the Pyramids of Giza, I deployed from the Batwing. Landing behind some cover where Diana and I Waited for J'onn join us after informing us telepathically that he would Scout the area and see if he could find a way in.

"Hiding like cowards is not the Amazon way." Diana said with a bit of annoyance in her voice Trying to remain focused I responded back "These Invaders most have some form of weakness, when we find it, we'll strike." That's when J'onn Fazed up through the ground in front of us, and began speaking "I have scouted the outer walls. There are no openings."

"then we make our own." as she flew to attack one of the only machines. I Held my arm up to stop J'onn from joining her Saying "Wait let's see what she can do." Is J'onn and I watched Diana from the ground use her the lasso to tie up the legs of the machine causing it to topple over creating a hole in the factory wall and saying "there's your opening." I couldn't help but smile and say "Not bad." I took out my grapple and used it to launch myself into the hole Diana created with J'onn flying in right beside me.

When we arrived inside Diana was using her bracelets to deflect shots fired from the Invaders energy weapons but for some reason did decided to hightail it and run and oddly enough one of them deliberately tried to avoid walking in sunlight with Diana saying " they run like cowards what are you waiting for." as she started to give chase.

That's when I realized something as I look back at the Blue Sky above which made me wonder if the Invaders were deliberately blocking out the sunlight because they came from a world where the sun wasn't visible which is why they had to terraform the plant to make it more suitable for them I decided to ask J'onn there his telepathy of course, as we fought our way through the terraforming factory.

"_**J'onn Did the Invaders ever emerge from their Plants before Mars was completely covered in darkness?" **_His response was fast _**"No invaders never emerged from the terraforming Plants until after Mars was completely shrouded in darkness, why do you ask." **_I responded back At the same time punching an invader out of my way _**"I have a theory that these Invaders may have come from a world where no sunlight could penetrate."**_

The further we got in to the terraforming plant the more the Invaders continue to block our path Diana was the one to voice the very thing I was thinking "They've blocked us off again." I responded to her comment " It's almost as if they know what we're thinking." _ but I don't know how they would know what I'm thinking my cowels lined with Electronics which would make it difficult for them to read my mind_.

I threw an explosive Batarang that exploded against a pillar which caused the Invaders to flee deeper into the factory I turned to look at J'onn and said "Any ideas, J'onn." that's When I noticed his eyes were glowing "J'onn!" I shouted That's when J'onn replied with the worst possible news.

"Superman and Hawkgirl are down, there have failed." "What are you sure?" Diane asked. J'onn nodded and said " I can sense it, This way hurry" as he started running down the corridor and Diane and I followed suit we reach the area where flight was required which was simple for J'onn and Diana I had to pull up my grapple to reach the doorway above.

I ran down the corridor while J'onn and Diana flew we came to a stop in a large open area. Diana looks back to make sure we weren't followed and she said "We lost them." "For the moment." I replied as I activated my gauntlets shock capability. "Look." Diana and I walked over to see what J'onn was looking at.

"It's the central core." After looking at the core for a moment I turned and asked "How can we shut it down." J'onn Pointed and said "The ion matrix crystal If we can remove that, we'll shut down the whole Terraforming plant, I will need a diversion." I nodded and said "You've got it." As I pulled the Batarang from my utility belt and through it cut through some sort of pipe Dropping some sort of fluid on the Alien Invaders working at the console. Diana did the same ripping what I assumed was a pipe close by releasing some of that strange gas on the Invaders.

This created the perfect diversion allowing for J'onn to slip past the Invaders while Diana and I engage the other Invaders to keep them busy. J'onn managed to successfully Remove the ion matrix but he was then shot by one of the Invaders sending him and the ion Matrix falling to the ground. Diana seeing what happened floor to help him I realized we need to leave so I shouted it to her "Get him out of here." As I continue to fight off Invaders.

As we were trying to retreat I grabbed the Ion Matrix this however slowed me down because by the time I reached the exit the door had sealed I turned to look behind me noting I was surrounded. So I tried reaching out to J'onn _**"J'onn is there a way that you can mentally shield me, make the Invaders think they killed me?"**_ His response was fast _**"Yes."**_ I dropped the Ion Matrix and said in my mind _**"Do it." **_Just as the Invaders open fire I managed to dodge out of the way grabbing the ion Matrix I Stood Still For a Moment looking at the Invaders this confirmed this J'onn mental Shield was working. It took some time but I managed to find my own way out of the plants I made my way back to the Batwing Once I was Airborne I called Lucius Fox Activating the back wings Halo com.

"Lucius there something I need your help with, that involves the invasion J'onn warned me about." Lucius smiled and said " how can I be of service Mister Wayne?" I answered his question "Lucius is there a way we can reverse-engineer this ion matrix in order to make a device to reverse what the terraforming plants are doing to the planet." Lucius took a moment to thank and then answered " It shouldn't be too difficult if the ion Matrix must give off some form of electricity it shouldn't take me too long create a device that can reverse the polarity. which would in turn undo the terraforming effects." _I like it when a plan comes together_ "I'll be back in Gotham the next Four hours to pick up the device Batman out."

_**4 hours later**_

After arriving back in Gotham I headed straight for Wayne Tower getting out of the Batwing and landed at the landing on the balcony outside of my office. Where is Lucius Fox greeted me and gave me the device that I knew could be instrumental in ending this invasion. Afterward I flew the Batwing back to Metropolis.

* * *

April 17th-28th Defeating the Alien Invaders

After arriving back in Metropolis I deployed from the Batwing and glided down to the hole in the terraforming plant wall I heard screaming below Which prompted me to look up noticing a massive Starship emerging from the cloud layer I realized I had little time to lose I quickly began to make my way to the core of the terraforming plant.

As I was making my way through the chair pouring plans I noted that the Invaders didn't react my presence this could only mean that J'onn mental shielding oh my presence was working. that's when I spotted the others must have walked into a trap room because they were being carried by the Invaders, deeper into the terraforming plant which conveniently lead me right to the central core where it appears this was also where Invaders were holding Superman and Hawkgirl on a platform Right across from the ion Matrix.

I use my grapple to get up to the ion matrix. Reaching into my utility belt and pulling out my explosive gel gadget _**"J'onn I'm in position, I'm Planting the explosive gel now."**_ His response was why fast for someone unconscious _**"When I shout now that's the signal."**_ That's when I heard shouting going across the way.

"J'onn J'onn wake up. You shouldn't have risked your lives for us." recognized that voice it was Superman. J'onn must have been stirred awake by Superman shouting from what I could hear from my vantage point "Would you have done any less for me?" That's when the flash groaned and said "My aching head."

That's when one of the Alien Invaders and started addressing the others " Earth's Mightiest Heroes welcome." That's when the Invaders shape-shifted it is Senator Carter "_I always knew there was something off about him."._

"Senator Carter?" Superman said bewildered As the invader/Carter chuckled and said, " Unfortunately, the real Carter never got to return from Mars." That's when Superman put two and two together and said "And you used me To weaken Earth's defenses." the invader/Carter continue to gloat "You were so eager to cooperate thanks to you, the humans were totally helpless against us."

From the sound of Superman's voice he wasn't ready to give up "It's not over yet." "_Not by a long shot." _I think to myself but the invader/Carter Didn't feel the turd by Superman and said "Wrong again, Superman." That's when the roof opened and a landing ship flute down from the one I saw it earlier there was a lot of Thunderclap and the invader/Carter Shouted "All hail the Imperium."

That was an extremely ugly purplish clear grey Tentacled alien thing that almost looks like a cell of some kind emerge from the landing ship And it said "J'onn J'onzz. It's been a long time" That was when J'onn was pulled from the group and placed in front of the Imperium The Invaders electrocuted and reverting back to his true form and then the Imperium proceed to use its tentacles to lift J'onn up off the ground I'm pulling inside of it While saying "Much better you have defied us for we will personally now we will be finishing what should have been accomplished long ago, the elimination of the last Martian."

I took the opportunity to start spraying the explosive gel down in a spot that would allow me to access the Ion Matrix without having to disabling the forcefield. readying my finger over the Detonator button for when J'onn gave his signal.

I think that's when the Imperium start to realize J'onn was hiding something because he was refusing to break That's when the Imperium shouted "what are you hiding." As it proceeded to electrocute J'onn again that's when he shape-shifted back into his Martian Manhunter form and shouted "Now!"

I my thumd clicked the explosive gel detonator causing an explosion that revealed my presence to the Invaders and to the shock of the others "Batman?" Flash set with surprise surprise, and Diana followed him up with "It can't be." That's when J'onn reveals how I was able to sneak in " I mentally shielded him so he couldn't be detected."

that's why I place the device courtesy of Lucius Fox on the ion Matrix reversing polarity and causing the shield to change from red to blue to the shock of the invader/Carter "What are you doing?" So I answered his question "I just reversed the ion charge." The Imperium most have realized the ramifications of what I just done because it started shouting "The crystal destroys it!" the Invaders started opening fire so I use my grapple launch myself into the air, the Invaders shooting after a few seconds with the invader/Carter saying " it's shielded."

I proceeded to Glide down to the others As the device did its work changing the orders on the Crystal to clear the sky letting sunlight which in turn cause chaos among the Invaders because they realized they had to head for cover or melt which one of them did in that moment. J'onn took that moment to get loose from inside the Imperium pulling it further into the sunlight as the Imperium screamed "No!"

J'onn Responded to it's no by saying "You live underground and shun the light. why Does it burn your pale, putrid skin?" As the Imperium continues to scream that's when the Flash made a comment that I had to agree with "Ooh, that's one nasty sunburn." I landed in front of Diana Quickly pulling out a blow torch for my utility belt in order to free her hands as well as doing the scientific answer "Ultraviolet rays, coming from a world were none could penetrate these invaders have no resistance to our sun's radiation."

"So you did find their weakness after all." Diana said sounding impressed I nodded and said "I can't take all the credit after all you were the one that made the hole in the terraforming plant in Egypt. it's the reason the Invaders ran deeper into the plant like the cowards they are." It was then that I got Diana's left hand free It was a good thing too because at that same moment the Imperium screamed orders to fire on us.

Diana was able to deflect the blast that nearly hit me as I was working on free her other arm that's when Superman flew in grabbing the platform in front of us and ripped it up to act as a makeshift wall protecting us from the oncoming energy blast. I finished freeing Diana at that moment at the same time Superman uses heat vision to free hawkgirl and she in turn free Green Lantern, with Diana freeing The Flash feet.

I have to meet my Electro gauntlets in charged the Invaders punching several of them in the sunlight causing them to melt. _I know some would say I was breaking my one rule to never kill but this Technically is a war time scenario So I think I get a free pass._ I could see Superman making more holes in the roof with Diana and Green Lantern joining him to help make holes.

It was around that time that the Imperium decided it was done letting J'onn cook it alive it shocked him and pulled its tentacles out of him fleeing back to its landing shuttle, the invader/Carter Try to escape with the Imperium but it just tossed him aside leaving him to melt into nothing. Diana quickly realized the Imperium was trying to flee so she used her lasso to try to hold the ship in place and pull it down.

at the same time Superman flew over to check on J'onn how many years has heat vision treat a hole killing three more Invaders That's when the Imperial shuttle open fire on Diana causing her to lose her grip on the lasso. thankfully Hawkgirl was able to pass the ship and started wailing on it with her mace doing severe damage and giving Diana enough time to fly up and grab her lasso and start pulling the shuttle back down. this gaveHawkgirl enough time to do enough damage to cause the shuttle lose power and come crashing down into the terraform plant .

If it wasn't for the flash I probably would've been squashed by the shuttle and of course he had to comment on it saying "We'd hate to lose you again. But maybe we should get out of here" That's when Superman came flying in pointing to the civilians being held in Alien containers saying " not without them." As he perceived uses heat vision to freedom from the containers There were some surviving Invaders trying to put up a fight by opening fire on him but that didn't last long because J'onn came up from behind and uses spacing powers to take them down. flash then ran up to one of the civilians and said "ew gross." Superman barked orders at him " now." which caused the flash to stop complaining and grab the civilian.

"the whole place is going to blow!" Hawkgirl shouted down to us. Germanna flash manage to get the civilians into one place so that Green Lantern to create a bubble and carry them out telling them all to stay close. Superman grabbed Flash to carry him to safety, and Diana grab my hands in order to fly me to safety. thankfully all seven of us and the civilians managed to clear the blast after placing the civilians down somewhere safe. we watchedThe Invader ship I'm guessing main command ship flee back into space to Hopefully never return.

A few days later I was sitting in front of the bat computer watching the news reports from the cleanup of invasion "This is Snapper Carr. In the aftermath Of the metropolis meltdown, Most of the invaders have retreated from Earth. Superman and a team of other heroes Have driven out the remaining pockets of resistance, Helping to restore order around the world. Despite this stunning victory, Some are warning that we must remain vigilant." Has the new segment cuts from Snapper Carr the new segment of the general giving a speech "We got lucky this time. What will we do if the invaders ever return?"

_**Immediate transition to the Watchtower **_

* * *

April 29th the Watchtower becomes fully operational

I called everyone together and show them the javelin and told everyone to come on board and I flew us up to the watchtower I gave everyone a map of the layout and told them that we would meet up in the monitor womb in two hours to discuss things.

_**1:58 later**_

Superman and I were having a discussion before the others arrived "Incredible. Do your stockholders know about this, Bruce?"I gave Superman and annoyed look before answering "A line item hidden in the aerospace R&D budget. This Watchtower will act as an early-warning system For detecting other threats of invasion from space." That's when Flash and Diana walked in. It looks like the two of them found the kitchen which I made sure it was stocked best food available.

"Mmm. They don't have these on Themyscira." Diana said with a smile and I responded "Stick around, princess I'll show you the ropes." but now that I think about it that response came out a little flirty what I did not expect was her answer what I said "perhaps I will."

That's when Green Lantern and Hawkgirl Keep flying down from an upper level in the monitor womb with Lantern saying "An impressive installation." and Hawkgirl said the same before Lantern continued "But what's it got to do with us?" Superman was the one to answer his question.

"I once thought I could protect the world by myself, But I was wrong. Working together, we saved the planet, And I believe that if we stayed together as a team, We would be a force that could truly work For the ideals of peace and justice." and of course flash had to cracker joke about the serious matter "What, like a bunch of super friends?" I gave him a bat glare as Superman continued " More like a Justice League." At least flash decide to be serious about what he said next "Do you have any idea how corny that sounds, but maybe the big guy's got a point. With all of us behind it, it just might work so you can count me in." Starting what is effectively a group handshake with Green Lantern agreeing to join next "I'm in" then Hawkgirl "and me".

followed by Diana "My mother may not approve, but I find man's world to be intriguing. I'll gladly join." I need the bat in the back of my mind was trying to convince me to do this hole Justice League idea part-time but my conscience/rational thinking won out and to everyone's surprise I walk forward and put my hand in and said "You can count me." to everyone's surprise.

"Im surprised bat's I thought you Preferred to work alone?" flash said with surprising his voice I was tempted to bat glare at him but decided against it and just answer his question "I did once, but I found out you never know when you might need a friend." That's when J'onn flew down from the main control center up above and put his hand in as well "You Can Count Me In as well I've grown quite attached to Earth since my arrival two years ago." That's when Superman said "Then we're all agreed."

_**The screenplay Fades to Black in the outro place**_

A/N my take on Batman is primarily based on the Batman cartoon from 2004 who was a younger/less jaded and more trusting version version of The Dark Knight. The Flash in this universe is Barry allen which is why I didn't really use any of his flirting lines since he's already married to Iris West. also for the locations of the Cities such as Gotham and Metropolis are based on a DC Universe RPG map of the United States East Coast which place Metropolis in Delaware and and gotham was placed in New Jersey (specifically South Jersey there's also the fact that when batman dress as matches Malone uses a northern Jersey accent).


	2. Chapter 2:The Enemy Below

(author's note this so course based on the enemy From Below episodes, this story starts around the point of the attempted assassination on Aquaman. Aquaman of course is going to be a mix of both versions of himself in the dcau. He's going to be wearing his Atlantean armor that he wore in the Superman animated series episode a fish story, but has the long hair and beard from his Justice League/JLU appearance, The atlanteans also follow the Roman version of the Olympians ie Jupiter, Juno, Neptune, Pluto, Mars,Venus, Minerva, Bacchus, Vulcan, Ceres.)

_**The suits/armor of the JL founders **_

Batman the batsuit he is wearing is based on the armor he wore in the Arkham Knight.

Wonder woman her armor is based on the Wonder Woman Odyssey armor with all the gold replaced with silver of her new 52 armor.

green lantern/John stewart his Green Lantern attire is based on his Injustice Gods Among Us attire from the game/comic series.

Superman he's wearing his new 52 armor.

Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz is wearing his uniform that he wears in the young justice cartoon/mid-2000s comic.

The Flash is wearing his arrowverse suit with some elements from the comics that being he can hide the suit in a ring.

Hawkgirl She's wearing the armor that she wears in the arrowverse.

* * *

**Year 7: Age 24-25 **

Bruce P.O.V

_may 7th-11th_ _From the UN meeting to preventing a polar meltdown_

I watched from the Shadows as Superman tried to get Aquaman to be patient but he appeared to be completely fed up with the UN's refusal to accept his demands, which the representatives weren't wrong, forcing every country to stop utilizing maritime trading/shipping could cripple the world's economy.

though I understand where Aquaman's hatred towards the surface comes from. After he had been kidnapped two years ago by lexcorp, which intern almost caused a war with Atlantis if Superman hadn't managed to talk him down.

As we were making our way to the main entrance of the United Nations to see if we could catch up with Aquaman. There was suddenly a loud explosion outside from what we could see through the glass door the reporters were screaming and looked to be running for cover.

Superman and Diana opened the double doors there was smoke and Rubble strewn about around Aquaman. He tried to get up but then fell unconscious as Superman ran over to check on him.

So I took command of the situation and started giving out orders " Superman, Wonder Woman get Aquaman to one of the nearby hospitals." I turned to GL and gave him his orders "Lantern, I need you to create a police parameter with your ring so that I can piece together what happened and hopefully figure out which assassin is behind this."

Everyone proceeded to follow my orders to the letter Superman and Wonder Woman flew Aquaman off to a hospital Green Lantern created a perimeter to allow me to work. I activated detective vision and began to piece together what happened.

Through my cowels detective vision I was able to retrace what happened. First I scan the spot where Aquaman had landed indicating that the explosion had thrown him forward, I was able to rewind him to the point where the explosion goin on off and then looked around playing the footage forward slightly and found a piece of shrapnel to the right of the explosion which allowed me to discover it was a particular type of rpg round can only be fired by a certain brand of sniper rifle that required a shell casing to be discharged when fired. After I Scanned the point of impact from the rpg, I discovered it appeared to have been fired from a left angle, which placed the firing point on the rooftop of a rooftop of a building nearby.

I pulled out my grapple and fired it quickly getting up to the rooftop I reactivated detective vision and looked around that's when I spotted the shell casing I was looking for and I picked it up with a tweezers from my utility belt to get a better look at it that's when I spotted something very familiar written on the casing the words Deadshot clearly visible on the shell casing I now have an ID on our assassin.

I called Lanturn and told him to meet up with Superman and Diana, at the hospital they chose to take an Aquaman to and told him I'd be along shortly, then I proceeded to call Alfred at the bat cave to ask him to check something for me.

"Alfred I need you to run a check of the dark web, see if anyone's put up a hit on Aquaman." It wasn't long before Alfred responded back "Sir, it would seem an anonymous individual has put a hit on Aquaman's and it would appear your old adversary Mr. Lawton was the one to take the offer but it doesn't say what the payout was going to be." "_So the plot thickens"_ I think to myself before responding "Thank you Alfred right now I have to get down to the hospital to check on Aquaman, and inform Superman along with the others on what I've discovered." After finishing my call with Alfred I made my way across the rooftops to the hospital that Aquaman had been taken to.

_**30 minutes later**_ _**at the hospital center**_

I arrived at the hospital and went to the room where Aquaman had been taken to. That's why the others were standing outside so I decided to wait in the shadows in order to hear what the doctor had to say.

Diana was the one to ask the doctor on Aquaman's status of health "How bad is it?" the doctor responded "Hard to tell." he then took the mask off his mouth and said "His physiology is not like ours. It's unlike anything I've ever seen." That's when Superman joined the conversation "But can you help him?" The doctor sided and said "I don't know." "Then maybe I can." I said as I stepped out of the Shadows.

Everyone got to work following my instructions to the letter. Superman went off to Star Labs to acquire a tank big enough to house Aquaman. While GL went out to the ocean to procure the water that would be needed to fill the tank once everything was ready in the hospital room was set up. Superman and the doctors put Aquaman into the room, The doctor made sure to put heart rate monitors on Aquaman in order to keep an eye on his vitals before Superman placed him in the water.

The doctor then walked over to check the heart rate monitor to his surprise Aquaman's condition started to stabilize he announced this "His vitals. They're stabilizing." I then walked over and handed him a clipboard saying "Maintain saline at 3.5%." the doctor looked at the clipboard and then at me with a surprised expression it said "How could you possibly guess that?" I answer this question "He's a fish out of water, doctor. Salt water." As I looked at Aquaman in the tank.

As we waited for Aquaman to regain consciousness I decided to inform the others about the identity of the assassin. "I have an ID of the assassin who tried to kill Aquaman." "So which assassin are we dealing with?" Diana asked I took a breath and then answered "The assassin who tried to kill Aquaman is deadshot aka Floyd Lawton. I had a run-in with him once on christmas eve three to Four years back. Since we don't know who's paying him we're going to have to catch him and get him to talk, which shouldn't be too difficult." Diana raised her eyebrow then asked "How exactly do you plan to get him to talk couldn't we just use my lasso of truth?" I choose my words carefully before answering "Yes, we could use the lasso if necessary. But let's just say there's something I know about Floyd Lawton that he cares about way more about than whatever he's being paid, to kill Aquaman."

_**1 hours later at the hospital center**_

"He's coming around" Superman said which prompted Green Lantern to walk over and talk to us "Good now we can get some answers." Then he started hitting the tank with his fist saying "What did you do with the plutonium?"

lanterns pounding on the tank woke up Aquaman causing him to quickly surface and say " plutonium?" Then he proceeded to climb out of the tank landing in front of GL, who continued his aggressive questioning "from the submarine you stole it." Aquaman gave Lantern the skeptic look and then said "My orders were to leave that vessel where it lay." Lantern didn't seem convinced and tried to call him out on it by getting up in Aquaman's personal space "You expect us to believe that?" But Aquaman held firm and started taking heart rate monitor pads off saying "Someone tried to kill me, and I need to find out who." Just as Aquaman was trying to make his way in the room I walked up behind him and said, "Wait. I can help but you're going to have to trust me."

_**Several hours later outside the hospital center**_

The plan was simple, Superman, Diana, and myself would take up steak-out positions on the rooftops that gave us a clear view of the hospital. While J'onn would shape-shift into the appearance of Aquaman in order to act as bait for Deadshot. Diana landed on the rooftop of the apartment building that gave her a direct line of sight to the entry to the hospital, while Superman joined me on the rooftop I took up a position on. That was when Diana asked me the question "Are you sure this plan of yours will work, Batman?" I responded with a simple answer "Just keep your eyes peeled for any suspicious movement." that was when Superman cut into our conversation with "Here he comes."

That was when J'onn/Aquaman was brought out on the stretcher to the waiting ambulance. That's when I noticed movement of someone running with a duffel bag up to the mailbox. The person in question looks to be pulling up something from the duffle bag. I quickly realized it was an RPG, that's when Diana yelled "There!" over the com and I responded back to her "I see him." as I quickly pulled a batterang for my utility belt and threw it at the assailants RPG causing a misfire at the ground.

From our vantage points we could see the assailant was fleeing the scene So Superman and Diana gave Chase while I went to check on J'onn, Who while still disguised Aquaman was trying to help the doctors who got hit by some of the debris from the explosion so I asked a general question "are you okay." J'onn responded as he shape-shifted back into his Martian Manhunter appearance with "perfectly" Then we proceeded to the alleyway that Superman had chased the assailant to only to find the man of tomorrow unconscious on the ground.

While I checked on Superman J'onn phased through the ground. That's when I heard his voice over the com saying " Diana, he's heading towards you." It was in that moment that there was a faint rumbling in the distance which could only mean that Diana just punched the ground and that caused one thought to go through my mind "_I'm going to have to pay for the damages she just caused, once this is over." _I quickly brought up a map of New York City sewer system I'm so I can quickly get ahead to see if I could get ahead of Deadshot who apparently was using a motorcycle to make his Escape through the sewers as I was making my way to the location that would be the best place to get the drop on him I heard Diana over the com say "End of the road." then I heard a loud explosion which had me concerned until Diana called confirming she was fine.

I managed to get to the manhole cover I was looking for quickly dropping down into the sewer system for a procedure drop several spike balls I was on to the water / ground, I pulled out my gravel and use it to repel myself back up to the manhole cover a drop down from and waited as Deadshot passed right under me hitting the spikes causing him to lose control causing him to be tossed off his bike as long as the bike flying into the sewer wall exploding I dropped back down and walked up behind him saying " Don't move." and of course he threw a smoke grenade as a result I had to activate my cowls detective vision which allowed me to keep track of Deadshot as he made his way through the sewers on foot I quickly came to the conclusion that his main vehicle had to been parked over a manhole cover and that's where he was headed, So I called Superman and told him to keep an eye out for any suspicious Vehicles trying to flee the city.

Diana, J'onn and I managed to catch up to Superman just as he was starting to interrogate Deadshot by saying "you tried to kill Aquaman why?"

Of course Deadshot responded to submit to questioning very sarcastically "Gee. why would a Hired Gun try to shoot somebody, Could it be because somebody paid me to."

That's when Diana jumped into the conversation saying "Who?" Deadshot of course continues to be very sarcastic with his answers "Come on, babe. You know I can't tell you that, Professional ethic." Then he proceeded to continue with a sexist comment "But then again, if you make it worth my while..." Just as he finished that comment About Diana that for some reason made my blood boil and I placed my hand on his shoulder and said to Superman "I'll take it from here." As I proceeded to walk Deadshot way from the others so that I could begin my interrogation, Deadshot of course tried to act tough by saying "You don't scare me Batman." That's when I grabbed the front of his uniform and positioned him in such a way that he's now facing me, Giving him a full-on bat glare.

That's when I start speaking again "Oh you'll talk, because there's one thing I know, that you care about way more than whatever agreement you have with whoever hired you." That's what I perceived to whisper the Pacific information that I knew. Floyd's face must have gone pale under his mask because he started shouting "Okay I'll tell, I'll tell."

Diana then asked Superman " What did he say?" Superman responds to her question with "you don't want to know." I brought him back over to the others, shoving him in the back for good measure as I proceeded to ask "who hired you?" He turned around and answered my question "I don't know. I don't ask questions." which matched up with what Alfred had discovered for me several hours earlier. So I proceeded to ask the next question "Not good enough, how are you paid?" Deadshot's next answer then filled in the missing detail "With gold, see." That's when we all noticed the crate of gold that phone out the back of his van that was now strewn about the street.

I walked over to get a closer look, I dropped down to one knee and picked up one of the gold coins, on closer inspection After getting a good look at the coin I informed the others " Spanish doubloons." That's when Diana asked "Where would they get coins like this?" "Atlantis." J'onn said, answering her question. Superman Must have realized we had to get back to the hospital immediately by saying "We got to warn Aquaman."

That was when Green Lantern showed up with the worst news possible "Too late that royal pain in neck is already gone and I couldn't stop him." So I took command of the situation and gave out orders to the others "Superman take Lantern, Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman with you to Atlantis. While I hand Deadshot over to the authorities." "_And deal with the property damage Diana caused."_

_**the batcave early afternoon the following day**_

I decided to take the time to update my personal mission file on what had been going on. After Superman and the others head to Atlantis to try and find Aquaman. I took Deadshot over to Stryker's Island so that authorities would be able to keep him properly secured. But before I could leave New York City I had to meet with the mayor the following morning In order to discuss the damage that had been caused by the Justice League and Deadshot as Bruce Wayne. Because I may be a full-time member of the Justice League as Batman, but I am also the secret benefactor of the Justice League as Bruce Wayne so it falls to me to pay for any damages that befalls a city do to our battles with villains such as Deadshot, I also made sure the check would not only cover the damages to the road & Sewer system but as well as any future Public Works projects the New York City will needed funds for.

After I finish filing information, the batcomputer something got a message from the Wayne Tech polar research satellite that was orbiting over the North Pole the readout I was looking at showed something was very wrong with there being an unnatural thermal spike in the center of the North Pole and it was getting hotter, I stood up grabbed my cowel and put it on and then proceeded to call Superman over the com "Superman , we have a situation developing up at the North Pole. Thermal readings show temperatures Increasing at an alarming rate." I continue to listen over the open Comm Channel I just created with Superman as Martian Manhunter spoke "If it continues to ecological effects could be catastrophic" picking up where I left off All I could think is "_If Ra's knows this happening he's probably enjoying it."_ That's when Lantern joined the conversation "We should go check it out." And then Diana perceived to be a voice of reason by saying "But what about the crisis here?" That's when Aquaman spoke answering her question "There may be a connection."

So Superman asked "what do you mean?" So Aquaman proceeded to explain to us what was going on "It's the Doomsday thermal reactor, We designed it to create an accelerated polar meltdown." "What!" Lantern shouted cutting into Aquaman's exclamation who then continued "I had the weapon built as a last resort In order to protect Atlantis if the surface world ever attacked, But I never armed it." That's when Lantern put the pieces together "Then Orm must have using the plutonium from the submarine." That's when Superman decided to give the order to mobilize"_Which is normally my job." _by saying "If a polar cap melts most the world will sink beneath the waves. With all coaster cities being destroyed, Orm must be stopped." I ended Communications at that point and headed over to the Batwing I perceived to launch and headed straight for the Arctic.

_**4 hours later North Pole **_(Note the Batwing probably use the same Tech as the javelin so the travel times would be a little bit shorter than in real life

By the time I arrived at the North Pole I could see a battle that had been Occurring between Aquaman and the active Justice League members and the treacherous Atlantean troops who had sided with Orm. As I flew through Glacier field I can already tell things were getting worse as the glaciers were falling apart at a very alarming rate I proceeded to call Superman "Superman the Glaciers are melting at an alarming rate." His response was quick " I know but we got our hands full here" As I continue to fly there the ice Fields I activated my cowls tech division after witnessing Aquaman call upon a killer whale to help them free pass the atlanteans line I heard over the com Superman tell Green Lantern to keep an eye on Aquaman but he managed to lose sight of him when he went under the ice thankfully I was able to keep better eye on it and I informed John where he was headed as I proceeded to deploy from the Batwing Lighting down to the entrance of the ice cave that Aquaman had entered.

As soon as Lantern arrived we started making our way to there the ice cave I spoke "we don't have much time, if we don't shut that thing down the world as we know it is doomed." Of course Green Lantern chose that time to make a bad joke "I suppose it's a bad time to say I told you so." I was tempted to give him the bat glaire but I knew time was of the essence. By the time we reached the center of the ice cave where the thermal reactor was located only to witness Orm use the trident to blast the terminal that controlled the reactor. Lantern could only udder "we're too late."

"Not yet" I said simply as I ran towards the reactor with Green Lantern following me. Thankfully Aquaman was keeping Orm busy which gave me time to assess the damage to the control terminal I could tell just by looking at it and from the scan I had just made with my cowl detective vision that the only way I was going to be able to shut the Doomsday thermal reactor down. I turned the Lantern and said "It's no good, I'm going to have to go inside the reactor to manually shut it down." Lantern gave me a skeptic look and said " inside?" questioningly then I proceeded to say " your ring can you use it to protect me?" Lantern nodded yes as he proceeded to use his ring to create a shield construct around me. Then I climbed on the destroyed control terminal and opened what looked to be a maintenance hatch, and started crawling through the maintenance tube to try and find the emergency shut-off valve for the reactor.

As I was crawling through the reactor I could still hear the fighting outside I'm from the shouting I could tell Orm must have realized what Lantern and I were trying to do because I've been heard a blast hit lanterns shield I believe it was a few Seconds later that I managed to find the release valve that would shut down the reactor from the inside It was at that moment I heard Lantern Shout "Hurry Batman!" It took some effort but I managed to turn the valve shutting down the reactor then came the fun part of having it all out of the maintenance tube backwards. As I exited the reactor Lantern said "It shut it down you did it." Just as you start to remove his ring's shield construct from me I answered by saying "No we did it." because it took a team effort to shut the reactor down. That's when Aquaman walked up holding Orm over his shoulder saying "Then the threat is over."

I found out later from Superman what happened after Orm's defeat. apparently Orm was Swiftly put on trial for treason and had been found guilty with the verdict being banishment to the surface world and from what Superman told me to Atlantean it's a fate worse then a normal death sentence, because the survival rate for an Atlantean who's been banished to the surface is very low, since their lungs are far bigger than ours they intake air away faster which could lead to them passing out and dying in a matter of hours on the Surface if they don't have access to salt water. I have to be honest to me that seems like a cruel unusual punishment. from my restorative justice stance. but I can't exactly fault Aquaman reasoning given that he is a monarch, it's his decision on how crime and his kingdom is handled. Superman did go on to tell me Aquaman admitted that his hatred and fear of the surface world had blind him to threats from within his own kingdom, from there he went on to explain that he intended to work on amending the mistakes he had made In order to move forward for a better future. With that I conclude the mission log And stored it away in my personal Justice League case Files on the on the back computer

**scene Fades to Black in the outro plays**

* * *

End notes For those wondering in this universe Deadshot has both of his children His son Edward Lawton (Who was sadly raped and murdered by a pedophile in the comics but in this universe that never happened) and his daughter Zoe Lawton, Bruce became aware of their existence on Christmas Eve, when he had Alfred trace the upfront payments the Assassins had received from Black mask/Roman Sionis, Falcone Crime Family, and the Odessa Mob. The crime lords who did not get involved in this plan to eliminate The Dark Knight were Oswald cobblepot and Rupert Thorne because they had the foresight to realize that if this plan to use assassins failed the bat would have enough evidence to put them all behind bars do to Batman being deputized in this universe much like his 1960s TV series counterpart meaning all arrest are completely legit. In Deadshot's case the Upfront payment that he had received was traced to a trust fund account in Star City, That had his kids' names on it.


	3. Chapter 3:Paradise Lost

(A/N This will be one of the first chapters that will shift POV Diana with a few twists As well as jumping perspectives for a particular scene in a shopping mall,Diana is still a daughter of Hades in this story, the other major twist I plan to throw in I will not reveal until later. Also in this story my version of themyscira is going to be based on the Wonder Woman earth-1 graphic novel version Paradise Island where the Amazons are basically an extremely Advanced civilization with advanced technology Similar to the dcau Atlantis, Also since Gotham and Metropolis are technically sister cities being situated on the Delaware Bay meaning both cities will be affected by the hurricane Gardner.)

_**The suits/armor of the JL founders **_

Batman the batsuit he is wearing is based on the armor he wore in the Arkham Knight.

Wonder woman her armor is based on the Wonder Woman Odyssey armor with all the gold replaced with silver of her new 52 armor.

green lantern/John stewart his Green Lantern attire is based on his Injustice Gods Among Us attire from the game/comic series.

Superman he's wearing his new 52 armor.

Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz is wearing his uniform that he wears in the young justice cartoon/mid-late 2000s comic.

The Flash is wearing his arrowverse suit with some elements from the comics that being he can hide the suit in a ring.

Hawkgirl She's wearing the armor that she wears in the arrowverse

* * *

****Year 1: age 23-24 ****

Diana P.O.V

**may 20th-25th** **From a hurricane hitting Metropolis to saving ****Paradise Island**

It all started with Superman asking Batman and I to accompany him to Metropolis to lend a hand to the emergency personnel, that were patrolling the city to try and help those who couldn't get to safety. Batman politely declined, explaining that he had to head back to Gotham in order to coordinate rescue efforts with the emergency personnel in his city. In his words Metropolis was not the only city going to be affected by the arrival of hurricane Gardner.

So Superman and I took the javelin to Metropolis arriving just as the hurricane was starting to hit the city. We spotted what he and Batman referred to as a fire truck looks like it was about to fall off the overpass Superman flew in and caught the front of the truck, including the firefighter who had fallen out of the fire truck through the broken windshield, I use my lasso to catch the midsection of the truck so we could carefully lower it down to the street below, once that was done Superman started talking to a firefighters. I heard the voice of a child screaming for their mother And a small park that was visible from the overpass. That's when I noticed it was a young girl, who had climbed a tree, that was starting to be ripped out of the ground by the wind.

I wasted no time flying into action to save the girl, Reaching her moments before the tree was about to toppled to the ground as I held the girl. I tried to reassure her by saying "I've got you, little sister." The girl gave me a funny look while responding "You're not my sister!" That's what I heard a woman's voice shouting what I presumed to be the girl's name from the entry point to an apartment complex below I landed and took the girl down and let her run over to her mother And took the moment to watch the exchange between the two.

Cassie: "Mommy!"

Cassie's Mother: "How could you run off like that. You almost scared me to death."

Cassie: "I'm sorry."

Cassie's Mother: "I don't know what I'd do If anything ever happened to you."

Cassie's Mother: "You're my whole world.

As I watched the two of them head inside the apartment complex I wasn't paying attention to the traffic pole. It's hard to fall over behind me. Luckily Superman reacted by Flying in and pushing me out of the way. then he flew us over to where there was a wooden fence between two apartment buildings so we could talk about what just happened. "You're usually more careful than that." Superman said simply

I responded "I'm sorry. I just don't know." but the words didn't really come out right So Superman asked "What's wrong?" I took a breath and then I answered "My mother used to say the planets revolved around me. She called me her little sun and stars." I paused and then continued "You know, I left Themyscira against her wishes." Superman then tried to give me some advice "Maybe you should go back and set things right." I looked at him and answered "But, what would I say to her?" Superman responded to my question with a simple answer "Try the truth." I let out of breath and then said " If only it were that simple. But you're right I can not put this off any longer" Superman then asked me "When will you be heading back." I did not have time to think about that yet so I responded with "I don't know."

**The Bermuda Triangle the following evening**

Thankfully Batman gave his permission for me to borrow one of the javelins which made traveling back to themyscira take far less time then it would have if I had flown myself. The flight back gave me time to think about how the conversation between my mother and I Could potentially play out "_You look more radiant than ever. No. Gone, mother? I didn't go anywhere. I was in my room. Alone. For Five weeks."_ No that will not work mother will see right through that obvious lie, so I played the conversation out in my head again "_The world was in peril. Would you have me stand by and do nothing? Hera, give me strength. Home at last._" As I could see Themyscira coming into view I realized something we Amazon did have one similarity with the atlanteans both of our cultures have extremely advanced technology The mortal world only dream of. As I was coming in for a landing it noticed something was really wrong as there appeaerd to be a Raging Fire across the city. I landed the javelin and went to investigate.

I noticed two figures staning on the stairway that led to the Palace through the smoke I called their names "Atlanta, Maia!" When they did not respond I ran through the smoke when I emerged on the other side I stopped and gasping in shock the figures in front of me were definitely Atlanta and Maia but they appear to be made of stone with their expressions Frozen in shock as well as weapons drawn. As I walked past them I quickly realized that all of my fellow Amazons on the island must have fallen victim to the same fate. I flew into the palace to search for my mother finding a door that was ajar that led to private temple of Athena.

As I moved through the debris That's when I spotted my Mother standing at the base of the statue "Mother!" I shouted walked towards her, but then a Sinking Feeling hit me when I got a better look at her. I noticed she was wearing her armor had warn when she did battle with my grandfather centuries ago after the sacking of Athens, when his army of Spartans tried to overthrow Olympus. That was not the worst part As I got close I could see she also can turn to stone all I could do was drop to my knees In front of the statue My eyes filled with tears and say "Mother! No! Forgive me. I should have been here to protect you. I should have.."

That was when I realized I was not alone As I noticed a reflection of a figure In my mother Shield Thinking quickly I grabbed it and tossed it like a frisbee nailing a figure who appear to be male in the stomach knocking him into a fallen pillar with a grunt. "Who are you?" I asked angrily You respond if I cast a magic spell that allowed him to fire balls of magic from his hand that I had to deflect quickly with my bracers. I decide to perform a quick acrobatics trick in order to get behind the assailant tossing it over him which distracted him long enough for me to get in close and punch him in the face. which sentence him toppling backwards into the pill I had tossed over him.

I rushed up to him and grabbed his robes with clenched fist shouting "How dare you defile this sacred ground!" As I raise my fist to punch him again he spoke in a sneering voice "Wait. If you Harm me, and the others will remain as they are, Cold, hard stone." So I use my hand that was still clenching his robes to shove him into the pillar. At this point I had no choice but to interrogate him "Who are you, talk!" He answered the sneering expression still on his face "My name is Faust, Felix Faust. I am a humble student of the mystic arts." "_I doubt you're a humble student of magic"_ But I wouldn't voice it out loud so I went on to the next question "Why did you attack my mother and sisters?" He smirked and answered "They left me no choice. I had to defend myself." I glared at him and said " by turning them to stone?" Surprisingly now he was being more forthcoming with his response.

"I came here in pursuit of ultimate knowledge. to gain this, I must find the fragments of an ancient sacred relic. The first piece is here on this island." He paused in his explanation So I told him through gritted teeth "Go on." So he continued His explanation "I'll make you a deal. I'll restore your Mother and sisters if you help me get the other fragments." I Gleared at him and said "Why should I believe you?" Faust Suddenly summoned what looked like an amulet but had Medusa's face on it And aimed it at my mother saying "A small demonstration. Gravis vitae." As much as I hate to say it I watched it I watched in amazement as my mother was reverted from stone back into flesh and blood, She groaned and dropped fell to her knee, I let go of Faust and ran to her side saying "Mother!" As I hugged her she spoke "Diana? Athena heard my prayers and sent you." I answered her "I'm so sorry, mother."

But Before I can get much further in my apology Faust interrupted "Oh, what a touching reunion." which caused my mother to react shouting "The intruder. We must stop him!" Before she could get up to attack Faust said "Patropa kistes" which made the amulet glow caused my mother to turn to Stone again. "Monster!" I shouted as I stood up glaring at Faust As I tried to grab the amulet out of his hands he used magic to hide it away again As he spoke "I need your answer. Will you help me?" With a sneering look on his face that was making my blood boil so I asked "What kind of man are you?".

He summoned a magical our grass answered "A practical one. You have 72 hours to bring me the rest of the fragments. Otherwise Your unfortunate mother and fellow Amazons will remain statues forever."So begrudgingly "I asked and where will I find these relics?" Faust then use magic to summon Gems as he answered "These gems are attuned to the mystic vibrations of each fragment. they will lead the way." I decide to issue a verbal threat before leaving "Heed my words, Faust. If you break your vow, No magic in the universe will save you from me." As I was making my way out of the Temple Faust called out saying "I'd hurry if I were you. The meter's running."

As I made my way back to the javelin I contemplated whether or not to reach out to my father and ask him for aid. But then I remember the amulet the stygian iron amulet he gave me to contact him was in my room and I didn't have time to go back and get it, I decided i would retrieve it when I returned with the rest of the fragments. once I had the Javelin in the air and started playing back towards the mainland as I waited for the gems start glowing give me some indicator of where I should go. I decide to contact Batman in the meantime and see if he can find anything about Felix Faust.

* * *

****Year 7******: Age 24-25**

Bruce P.O.V

I was in the Batcave going over a irregular missing persons case when she called "Batman, it's Diana. I need some background information on a man named Faust- Felix Faust. He's some kind of sorcerer." "_Faust he's the one person with ties to that missing professors together from that case that batgirl has been working on. but last I checked he was not a sorcerer he was an archaeology Professor."_ I thought to myself before answering "Care to tell me what's going on?" her next Response seemed a bit defensive "I'm sorry I have to go." As soon as she ended communications I activated the tracker in the javelin that she is flying. I decide to call for backup from the other active League members informing them to meet me at the location the Diana was headed to.

* * *

****Year 1********: age 23-24 ****

Diana P.O.V

The gems glow pointed me to the Metropolis museum of Natural History. I got out of the javelin and opened the skylight I dropped to the ground floor and began making my way through the museum Arriving at the ancient greek exhibition. The first thing that I noticed was a vase that was made by Amazon artist that I knew on themyscira "_Menalippe. Good for you. I always said your work was museum-quality." _I thought to myself as I took the gem out from where I placed it on my belt and noted that it was noted it was glowing very bright now, it seemed to correspond with vace at the back of the museum Right behind what looks A giant statue of a greek soldier, of course I got careless when I walked up to the vace, I accidentally tripped the security causing the whole museum to go into lockdown which left me with no choice but to destroy the vace by performing a chopping motion with my right hand.

Which revealed a strange-looking cylinder Stone that I proceeded to grab it muttering to myself "Why would Faust want this?" That's what I heard a rumbling sound so I turned around and to my surprise the statue had come to life and all I could say was "Great Gaia." Don't know why I was surprised, when I should have expected the fragment would be some kind magical safeguard in place. With the museum lockdown, I had no choice but to engage the statue that had been brought to life, the fight results in quite a bit of property damage to the museum before I managed to destroy the statue ending its onslaught and getting your artifact back that was when Superman arrived he had a stern look on his face as he said "Diana, what's going on?" without thinking I lashed out saying "It's none of your concern!" he continued looking at me with a stern expression on his face as he answered my lash out calmly"When my friends start tearing up museums, It becomes my concern. Batman already contacted the others, when they get here, they'll want an explanation."

* * *

****Year 7******: Age 24-25**

Bruce P.O.V

I proceeded to take note of the damage that was done to the museum since I was going to have to write out a check to take care of the damages. While Diana explained to Flash, Manhunter, Superman and I, on why she broke into the Metropolis Museum in the first place and why she asked me to look into Felix Faust. Diana finished her explanation saying "Of course I don't trust this Faust, But what else can I do?"

The Flash answered Diana's question worded statement with a very fool hardy answer "I say we go back and kick that would-be sorcerer's butt." Diana then gave Flash a look like she wanted to smack him across the head as she responded "No. Men are forbidden from ever setting foot on Themyscira." It was then that I decided to enter the conversation "Diana, what exactly is the punishment for breaking what I am assuming is a sacred law?" She thought about it for a moment before answering "The punishment for bringing men on to the Themyscira is exile." I thought about it for a moment and then asked "Does the law in question apply to women from the outside world?" Diana looks surprised by my next question, but she still answered it none the less "When it comes down to women we give them a choice they can either return to man's world and are consider an honorary amazon or they can stay and train to become a full-fledged Amazon. why you asking me these questions, are you formulating a plan?" I smirked and nodded yes before answering.

"Yes I have a plan. We will divide into teams in order to help Diana find the two remaining magical artifacts Superman will accompany Diana,while J'onn and Flash search for the other one. I'll see what else I can dig up on Felix Faust, since he has connections to a missing persons case one of my properties have been working on." I took a brief pause before continuing "But we will not accompany Diana back to Themyscira since men cannot set foot on island and the last thing we want to do is get her in trouble. So I propose we send female heroes in our place, I could send my protege Batgirl."

The others were left speechless after hearing the second half of the plan, I noted that flash was about to protest when Superman suddenly spoke "As much as I hate to say it. Batman is right the last thing we want to do is get Diana exiled from her home, I can send Superwoman in my place." Just as Superman finished J'onn spoke "I completely agree, Batman's plan is the best course of action, I could send my niece M'gann In Martian years she's in her early to mid forties chronologically in human years she'd be in her mid teens" We all looked at flash who at this point with the last holdout he groans before responding "Well looks like I've been outvoted before I can protest, I'll contact Libertybell she's a Speedster like myself."

with the plan agreed upon Diana and Superman took the Gem that was indicating that there was one more artifact here in Metropolis the two of them flew off to find it while J'onn and Flash prepared to board the javelin, I pulled flash aside to tell him something "Make sure to tell Libertybell not to mention anything related to the JSA." He responded with a simple "Why?" so I answered " I don't think Diana is aware that her mother came to the outside world During the the Second World War and held the title Wonder Woman, And fought alongside the JSA." Flash look to be contemplating what I was telling him before answering "I see your point I'll make sure of Liberty Bell is a where to watch what she says in front of Diana, tho there's nothing we can really do if Diana's mother pull Liberty Bell aside talk to her."

with our conversation finished Flash and J'onn quickly departed in the javelin heading Southwest.I raise my left arm and activated the gauntlets Halo com and called Batgirl I told her to meet me at Gotham University so that we could have a chat with Professor Erlich Since he was the only other professor I could help shed some more white light on who Felix Faust.

It was only a few minutes flight using the Batwing to get back to Gotham but of course it happened to be raining when I arrived, I deployed from the Batwing and glided down towards the entrance I can see Batgirl who was standing in the shadows as well as professor Erlich, he was trying to open the door to get out of the rain that was when batgirl tried to get his attention "professor Erlich?" Erlitch responded with "No conferences without an appointment. See my secretary if.." Lightning happen to flash at that moment causing my gliding silhouette to appear above him and it spooked the poor man Causing him to drop the books he was holding as well as though busted umbrella he turned around as I landed in front of him. Batgirl stepped out of the Shadows as I stood up straight and spoke "I apologize for scaring you Professor Erlitch, We wouldn't be here if the matter wasn't urgent could you please tell us everything you know about Felix Faust."

* * *

**Year 1******: age 23-24 ****

Diana P.O.V

I held the gem out in front of me. As Superman and I flew deeper into Metropolis. The gem started glowing extremely bright as we neared a massive structure called the Metro Mall I Paused my flight path to double-check holding gem in different directions to be sure when Superman seid "There must be some mistake." I shook my head and answered "No according to the gem, it's in there." So we proceeded to land at one of the entry point and headed inside.

As we made our way to the exact location I couldn't help but comment on the building we were in "It's like some kind of temple." Superman respond to what I just said for the sarcastic remark "Yes, for those who worship their credit cards." as we were nearing the location I stopped momentarily at a display of women's wear that I couldn't help distastefully comment on as I continued walking "How could any female wear such ridiculous garments?" All Superman could say was "You got me. I'm going to use my x-ray vision to see if I can spot the artifacts location."

He was quiet for a few moments so I decide to ask "Superman did you find it" he nodded yes and then flew over me spinning in mid-air which allowed him to pour through the ground a few seconds later he emerged holding the artifact container All I could say was "Why would it be buried here?" Superman shrugged as he flew over the artifact saying "I don't know I'd say it's been here a very long time." he handed me the container as I responded "Someone went to a lot of trouble to make sure these pieces were never disturbed." just as I broke the seal on the top of a container that was a bright Blinding flash of light which caused me to drop the container which shattered when it came in contact with the ground. I tried calling out "Superman!" as my vision cleared I realized superman was no longer present instead in his place Stood the demon from hades that growled at me

* * *

****Year 11: age 27-28 ****

Clark P.O.V

I tried to call out as the blinding flash dissipated "Diana!" Has my vision cleared all I could say was "what." because Diana no longer stood in front of me In her place stood as lizard Beast of some kind.

* * *

**Year 1******: age 23-24 ****

Diana P.O.V

I glared at the demon and shouted in the commanding voice "What have you done with Superman answer me!" I perceived to go on the attack punching the demon in the face with my fists which caused it stagger backwards. It quickly recovered and hit me with its left claw Sending me flying backwards I flipped over midair and accidentally destroyed one of the indoor trees with my right foot.

* * *

****Year 11********: age 27-28 ****

Clark P.O.V

The lizard Beast hit me sending me flying back before I ready myself The lizard Beast charged and kicked me sending me flying through the window of a Barnes & Noble knocking over a bookshelf before the Beast attack again I flew forward grabbing a shoulders flying away from the store I punched the lizard beast in the jaw

* * *

****Year 1********: age 23-24 ****

Diana P.O.V

The demon nearly choked me out. But I was able to get free of it's grasp I pulled the lasso of Truth for my belt and lassoed the demon.

* * *

****Year 11********: age 27-28 ****

Clark P.O.V

The lizard beast got its tail around my neck trying to suffocate me. Pulling me in front of it thinking quickly I whacked it's face with the back of my head.

* * *

****Year 1********: age 23-24 ****

Diana P.O.V

"Fowl demon" I shouted but not before it flew I both into the ceiling which dazed me Causing me to black out for a few seconds as I fell back towards the ground landing on a vehicle. Realizing the demon was flying towards me I grabbed the Convertible and hosted it over my head getting ready to throw it at the demon.

* * *

****Year 1********1********: age 27-28 ****

Clark P.O.V

I managed to free the lizard Beast Tail. I was going down towards it when you grab the convertible it had landed on and threw it at me convertible and when flying into an ATM causing an explosion "_I'm going to have to tell Bruce about all this property damage That was caused here."_ I thought to myself as I got free from the wreckage

* * *

****Year 1********: age 23-24 ****

Diana P.O.V

I flew over to check if the demon was killed in the explosion sadly it wasn't because it quickly lifted up convertible and threw it at me. I managed to dodge out of the way of the convertible and it naild the wall above the lights The demon was playing in quick so I grabbed two of the cable housing ripping them off the junction box causing electricity to spark as I slammed the cables into the demons chest.

* * *

****Year 1********1********: age 27-28 ****

Clark P.O.V

Those are beast claws or something pouring electricity is it nailed me in the chest causing me grown in pain. I managed to get its claws off of me but then it kicked me in my chest, And then it whacked me in the head with it fist Sending me falling to the ground landing on my chest facing one of the fountains With the lizard Beast landing on top of me planting it's foot on my back. That's when I noticed the Reflections in the fountain water there wasn't a lizard beasts that currently had its foot planted on my back it was Diana, which could only mean that the artifact the spell that protected the artifact must have put some sort of illusion on our eyes, that is making us see each other as enemies, I tried calling out to her "Diana it's me!" hoping she had seen it too But I was sorely mistaken because she punched me right in the face, which dazed me. She then proceeded to grab my by my head and throw me across the mall. I landed on my feet holding my hands up and shouting "Diana stop it's an illusion."

* * *

****Year ********1********: age 23-24 ****

Diana P.O.V

The demon roared at me for some reason it was walking backwards It may have been trying opening so I punched it. But the demon didn't react so I kept wailing on it, The demon started trying to block my punches with its arms. I ended up punching the demon hard enough to send it flying through the wall of the women's clothing store Superman and I had passed earlier. I flew through the hole nd landed walking over towards the demon shouting "I won't ask again!" I grabbed the demon by the neck with my left hand and demanding an answer the question from earlier " where is Superman?"

The demon lifted its right arm pointing at something behind us. So I turn my head to look at what the demon was pointing at. to my udder shock it was a mirror and the thing that was pointing in the mirror with Superman I gasped as I turned back to face him as he spoke "I tried to tell you." I quickly started apologizing "Superman, I'm so sorry. What kind of horror have we unleashed?" I went and picked up the artifact from where it had been dropped and went back to check on Superman as I held the artifact in my hand All I could say was " powerful forces are at work here" Superman groaned and said " Tell Me Something I Don't Know."

I proceeded to help him to his feet saying " I hope I didn't hurt you" He chuckled and then responded "Let's just say I'm glad were usually on the same team" As we exited through the whole I had made I couldn't help but wonder aloud " I wonder how the others are doing."that's when we both heard Batman's voice over the com "Diana, Batgirl and I were able to dig up some information on Faust." I decided to ask " what is it?" heAnswer the question firmly"You better come see for yourself. Also make sure to bring Superwoman, J'onn has gone to retrieve his niece, and Flash procuring Liberty Bell I expect the seven of you to be here within the hour."

* * *

****Year ********7******: Age 24-25**

Bruce P.O.V

The others arrived at Faust apartment right on time starting to look around the apartment that was full of archaeological finds which J'onn commented on "Fascinating. Faust purely has a passion for learning." Surprisingly LibertyBell was the one to make a joke "Where do you get this stuff, Warlocks R Us." as Flash picked up one of the staffs I noticed at the corner of my eye I noticed the staff charged up So I shouted at him "Don't touch that!" Flash turned in energy blast shout out of the staff forcing Batgirl and I to drop to the floor to avoid being hit. All flash could say was "Oops." as I gave him a full-on bat glare Shouting at him "Don't touch anything, we don't know what sort of powers were dealing with."

Of course The others who were touching stuff that work magical artifacts decided it would be a better idea just put them back where they found them. That was when Superwoman decide to ask "So who is this Faust" So I began to bring everyone up to speed. from what Batgirl and I were able to learn from Professor Erlitch "Felix Faust was once a respected professor of archaeology when he became fascinated with the Mystic Arts He was kicked out of Gotham University. for his heretical ideas." I took a brief pause and Batgirl continue the explanation "I was the one looking into the missing persons case, Involving several professors from Gotham University who had mysteriously disappeared over the last few months, with the one connecting variable being They all had once been colleagues of Faust."

Diana then walked over to the Shelf She had been looking at earlier saying " I think I have a pretty good idea what happened to them" Noting the three stone head The poor striking resemblance to the missing professors Liberty Bell and Superwoman happened to walk over. Liberty Bell said "ew" with a grossed out expression and Superwoman said what we were all thinking "He's mad." I chose then to continue speaking "It gets worse, I found his journal. The last entries make a reference to tartarus." As Lightning flashed outside the window. Diana barely whispered "The prison of the Damned." That was when M'gann Piped up "Isn't that part of the Greek myths."

Diana shook her head before saying "I wish it was a myth. millennia ago my mother's father Lord Ares and his son Thrax along with an army of Spartans at his command attempted to overthrow MT. Olympus only to be stopped by my mother and the Amazons under her command during the battle my father Lord Hades, joined the fight alongside the Amazons temporarily allowing the Fallen to rise and continue fighting while he dueled Ares, the battle was ended when my mother decapitated Tharx Which caused the Spartans to turn and flee in defeat my mother was prepared to kill Ares to end his threat for good. however Hera and Zeus stepped in and ordered that he be imprisoned in tartarus. In order to ensure Aries could never be freed my mother was charged with guarding the gate to tartarus, to ensure the gate could never be unlocked. The only key was broken into pieces and Scattered across the globe, Mother told me she kept in the temple As a daily reminder of her duty to ensure her father never escape" After Diana finished her explanation.

The pieces on fell into place as M'gann Spoke "Then all these relics you guys been Gathering Are parts of a key."Liberty Bell then walked over to Superman and grab the piece he had been holding saying "But why would pass want it." I grabbed the artifact as I walked past her saying "Only one reason." As I quickly assembled it on the desk before saying "He intends to use it." Superman decide to ask " where is the gate to Tartarus located?" Diana answer the question immediately "Beneath themyscira." Superman looked at Dianna and said "Diana you can't get Faust the key." Diana had a sad expression on her face and she responded "If I don't my mother and fellow Amazon's will be petrified forever." I chose then to point something out " Faust might not even be aware that he's been communing with a Ares, you can use that to your advantage, along with the Allies were sending with you."

After Diana, Superwoman, Liberty Bell, Batgirl, M'gann had left for themyscira I took the opportunity to ask Superman how much damage was done to the mall And he explained to me what happened, and that has powerful illusion was used on Diana and himself causing them to see each other as monsters which of course led to a lot of property damage.

* * *

**Year ******1********: age 23-24 ****

Diana P.O.V

During a flight back to themyscira Superwoman, Liberty Bell, Batgirl, M'gann and I came up with a plan of action. When we arrived on the island I flew to my room and grabbed my stygian iron amulet, Before heading to the side entrance of the Temple of Athena, As I flew and I shouted " Faust!" in order to get his attention quickly As I landed in front of him. He responded with his cold sneering voice "Back already, And with 24 hours to spare, I'm impressed have you got the relics." I removed the cloth that I was covering the key and seid "First you free my mother". He answered my demand with his cold sarcastic voice "Oh yes yes of course."

Faust then summoned The Medusa amulet and then spoke in the Mystic language which caused the amulet to Glow and restore my mother to flesh and blood again. I handed Faust the key and drop down to my knees to check on my mother. Of course Felix Faust chose then to gloat "After 1610 years, the key is finally complete" My mother looked at me with this and expression saying "Diana you didn't." It was in that moment that Faust decided it was time to turn on me sating "Thank you for your assistance but now your usefulness is over" As he summoned the Medusa amulet again And was about to use it on my mother and I.

suddenly a blue and yellow blur ran past Taking the amulet from his hands What shocked Faust causing the only other one word "What!" As Liberty Bell came to a stop to his right saying "You're not the only one with an ace up your sleeve." As she held the Medusa amulet tight her grasp. Faust then glared at me saying "What is this?" That was when Batgirl swing down from the lamp of the Athena statue And nailed Faust with her fist.

"You brought Outsider women, here to themyscira" my mother said with surprised. While batgirl who was still glaring at Faust "Did you really think Wonder Woman would trust scum like you, I'm here bring it back to face the music for the murder of those professors." As Superwoman and M'gann join her position standing over Faust Superwoman then spoke "It's over Faust come along quietly." Of course Faust wasn't going to give up so easily shouting "never!" As he fired a blast of energy from his hands which forced Batgirl, Superwoman, and M'gann The dive out of the way.

Faust managed to focus fire an energy balls at Superwoman she flew out of the way of one but then got hit buy one sending her flying across the room. Liberty Bell then ran up to Faust saying " Now You See Me Now you don't." Which ticked Faust off further He started firing energy balls sporadically at her which she Easily avoided however when she ran into try to punch Faust He used his magic to create a simple barrier ripping up the Stone floor which caused her to run right into it Sending her flying and hitting her head on the wall.

M'gann Then shoved Faust with her shoulder sending him falling down the Small flight of stairs, as Batgirl walked up fast fired in energy ball at M'gann who much like her uncle was able to phase shift so it passed right through her causing more damage to the Athena statue He then created a massive energy ball and through it at both Batgirl and M'gann Forcing them to dive out of the way. A pillar almost landed on Batgirl but thankfully Superwoman acted quickly and caught it. It was then that Faust tried to make a run for it. But he didn't get very far Because Batgirl managed to tie him up with her grapple.

I tried to help her using the lasso of Truth powerfast grabbed onto both ropes and electrocuted both of us with magic temporary stunning us. M'gann Use the opportunity to phase shift to get behind Faust saying "Holt" It was then that Superwoman and Liberty Bell joined her In surrounding Faust of course he had another trick up his sleeve he threw some magic seeds on the ground that turned into vines That tied up Superwoman and Liberty Bell, and M'gann. It was then that background I recovered from being stun I flew and grabbed a sword and started hacking at the sentient vines.

While we were distracted trying to help the others Felix Faust walked to my mother who tried to defend yourself with a knife but ended up getting stunned by a lightning spell. Faust then used a teleporting spell to escape. Ironically once he was gone the vines instantly died allowing us to get free. Superwoman Liberty Bell and I made our way over to where fasted teleported with my mother from Superwoman was the one to speak "It's too late she's gone along with the key." I looked at them and said " No, There's only one place they could have gone follow me"

I took a torch off the wall and let them over to a panel that I placed my hand on it immediately scan my fingerprints and opened the stairs leading down as we travel down the stairs there was a stench in the air that Liberty Bell started to comment on "What is that smell you know what nevermind." we reach the bottom of the stairs and pass through the doorway into a massive necropolis, We decide to fly with the exception of Liberty Bell everything was shaking as the doors for opening. All I could order was "Hera, help us." It was then that the doors opened in a figure in blue and black armor stepped out of the flames uttering three words "Free at last" Felix Faust threw himself at the figure feet saying "Welcome Lord Hades, To honor you I brought an offering" It was in that moment that the mysterious figure grabbed Faust and hoisted him up he laughed and said " you were not your fool Faust, I am not lord Hades, I Am Lord Ares the God of War."

Ares proceeded to throw Felix Faust to the side like the tool he was. And took off his blue helmet revealing silver head of hair. Surprisingly He twisted the key to close Tartarus and then destroyed it ensuring the door could never be opened again meaning he couldn't he couldn't be read in prison. While he was doing that however I managed to get my mother free As we were running Ares commented " hippolyta I didn't know you had a daughter." As his eyes glowed any fire two balls of fire from them We barely managed to get behind some cover before they hit. Ares without standing over us gloating when Superwoman flew in nailing him in the jaw with a mean left hook.

She then flew in front of their strike but Ares proceeded to slap ever on the face sending her flying into a pillar. Batgirl then threw a explosive batarang that he caught and then it blew up in his face The next explosive batarang she threw, simply knocked it out of the way sending it flying end of the ceiling. Liberty Bell ran in and started punching Ares in the chest in Rapid succession. Ares then proceeded to unleashed a torrent of fire from his eyes. which Liberty Bell barely avoided cracking a joke "This guy really need some eye drops." As she ran around the necropolis avoiding his fire. M'gann then dropped in on top of Ares sending him into the ground of course then blasted her with fire Sending your flying as well as growing in pain. I grabbed my pendant out from where I hid it in my jacket and prayed that my father would hear my plea for help. But in the meantime we decide to hold our ground until then " mother are you all right" I asked and she answered "Yes, but Ares Must be stopped" As she proceeded to arm herself with a sword and shield.

Ares and merge from the ground on a pillar of stone taunting us "You dare to challenge a god?" Suddenly a booming voice shouted back "yes I dare to challenge you, my dear nephew." Everyone everyone looked in shock except for me of course, at the sudden appearance of my father Lord Hades Decked out in his stygian iron armer and holding what looked to be stygian iron saber in his left hand. He charged his nephews position is Sabre meeting Ares is hoplite blade, we all stopped and watched In amazement as my father managed to overpower my grandfather cutting off his gauntletsgauntlets.

My father's and snapped his finger on his right hand causing new gray gauntlets to appear It was in that moment that Ares tried to use his fire blast but nothing happened, He growled glaring at my father "what have you done to me Uncle." My father must have been smirking under his helm has he responded "Those gauntlets you now we're restrict your power to that of a demigod Meaning you will not be able to use your influence over War to destroy the world, My dear nephew, and those gauntlets you know where can only be removed by one of the big three and since I placed them on you I don't intend to remove them. And don't try going to your father, or Poseidon this was a contingency in case you got loose." My father then open the portal and tossed Ares in.

My mother decided to ask "where did you send him." My father chuckled before answering " let's just say I sent into a maximum-security prison somewhere in the United States, Apollo already informed me it take him a few years before he escape. So until then there's nothing really to worry about" My father has been turned his attention the Felix Faust who was coming to after getting slammed into a wall by Ares My father grabbed him by the robes and then placed his right hand Faust neck At least a portion of his power on him causing the screen and pain and pass out. My father took his hand away from Faust neck revealing a Cerberus brand. Liberty Bell was the one that to ask " what exactly did you do to him."

My father decided then to take off his helm revealing his face as he answered "That brand is just ensure that he serve his time in Mortal prison for the murders of those professors. what it will do is age him a number of decades every time he tries to use his magic, Of course the Mortal eyes you appear as he does now but those who are magically into and we'll see he the truth. Furthermore he will remain unconscious until you hand him over to the proper authorities in the mortal world" He then proceeded to snap his fingers teleporting, Faust to the javelin

My father said his goodbyes to my mother and I before teleporting back to the underworld, we made our way back to the surface, just as the sun was Rising, It was then that Liberty Bell took out the Medusa pendant allowing the sunlight to hit it and destroy it. "Look" I said as all the Amazons around us start a change from Stone to flesh once more. "But how?" Liberty Bell said with surprise in our voice. and batgirl was quick to answer her question " Faust spell could probably only last as long as he could will it. With him being unconscious and the javelin."

A few hours later my mother and fellow Amazons held a ceremony to induct Superwoman, Liberty Bell, Batgirl, and M'gann into our ranks as honorary Amazons, When the ceremony was complete my mother gave me her blessing we continue operating in the outside world so we made our way back to the javelin and took off Heading back to the outside world.

**scene Fades to Black in the outro plays**

* * *

**E/N I decide to draw elements from the Wonder Woman movie animated movie from 09 with some elements from the comics such as Diana's mother hipolita being a daughter of Ares which makes Aries is Son thrax her brother, I should also note that Diana only knows half the story** **of what happened with Aries is attempted coup, Also his armor is based on the one he had in Justice League Unlimited .Also because Aries was imprisoned in Tartarus his seat on the council was replaced by his aunt Hestia who had given up her seat to allow for Dionysus to have seat on the Olympian Council, With Aries imprisoned it restored the council back to being six goddesses and six gods. ****The Superwoman of this universe is Lois Lane-kent. Basically she was accidentally exposed to platinum Kryptonite (it basically gives any human that has direct skin contact with it permanent Kryptonian powers), I should also note Lois's Superwoman attire is based on the Silver age kristin wells Superwoman outfit since it has a cowl that would cover her head Protecting her public identity furthermore her house el logo has the colors flipped to being as yellow S sheild on a red background. This chapter will also be introduction of Liberty Bell/****Jesse Chambers as the first Glimpse at some of the Legacy Heroes of the JSA, As well as one of the future members of Young Justice team that being Miss Martian, And finally batgirl, who will be wearing her batsuit that was seen in the Batman cartoon Which was internal reference to the 1960s tv series Batgirl outfit, Batgirl/Barbara Gordon will be paired with Sam young like she is in the dcau. **


	4. Chapter 4: the venomous agenda

Chapter 4: the venomous agenda

(Author's note This chapter is based on issue 23 of the Justice League Adventures comic series where the Justice League was forced to face down the cult /terrorist group known as Kobra. I should also note here that Bruce gave each league Founder a smartphone that utilize the batwave tech the difference being that their logo pops up instead of the bat symbol as a way to discreetly call other League numbers while in civilian attire. The Flash suit function similarly to the new 52 one being that It can cover his civilian clothes, much like Superman's new 52 armor)

The suits/armor of the JL founders 

1\. Batman the batsuit he is wearing is based on the armor he wore in the Arkham Knight.

2\. Wonder woman her armor is based on the WW Odyssey armor with all the gold replaced with silver of her new 52 armor. 

3\. green lantern/John stewart his Green Lantern attire is based on his Injustice Gods Among Us attire from the game/comic series.

4\. Superman he's wearing his new 52 armor. 

5\. Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz is wearing his uniform that he wears in the young justice cartoon/mid-2000s comic.

6\. The Flash is wearing his arrowverse suit with some elements from the comics that being he can hide the suit in a ring.

7\. Hawkgirl She's wearing the armor that she wears in the arrowverse. 

* * *

June 25th-26th

Year 6: age 25-26

Barry P.O.V

I was leaving the crime lab to meet up with Iris for lunch when the cell phone the bat's gave me started ringing. So I took it out of the holster on my belt, and proceeded to click on my flashing logo with my thumb which brought up the information on the robbery in progress at the Central City savings and loans Bank. I activated my ring that housed my flash suit, Once I was suited up I ran out of the precinct and headed straight for the bank.

I heard a few pedestrians cheer as I ran past, arriving on the scene just as the robbers were trying to make their escape out the front door. I stopped briefly to count how many there were when one of the robbers shouted " The Flash blast'im!" Using my speed I ran circles around them as they fired at me Have I reported to what the leader of the robbers seid "Blast'im man that's lame." In a matter of seconds I created a tornado that lifted the robbers out as well as caused the their firearms and the money they stole ripping the items from their hands I came to a stop and they all fell to the ground.

A few minutes later the news crew arrived, so I ended up giving Reporters a statement, that is when the Branch manager walked over saying "Mr. flash that was outstanding you saved my bank!" I figured he wanted to do a simple photo op so I started shaking his hand saying "No problem, I can spare a minutes or two for a quick photo op." as we shook hands the branch manager Started acting strange as he spoke "Oh, indeed in fact. Extensive news coverage is part of my agenda" That's when he suddenly wacked My right leg with his staff sending purple electricity through it.

I topple to the ground groaning in pain in response "Arrgh, wife feels like it's been deep-fried." That's when the branch manager revealed what he has done to me "Electrified nanoparticlesss, Flash. Even with your sssuper-fassst metabolisssm it'll take a few daysss to heal." That's when the fake branch manager shedded his disguise as he continued to speak "Now away with this holographic disssguissse. Let the world sssee itsss future massster." as the homegroup disappeared I was shocked to see Kobra the notorious leader of the terrorist organization/cult of the same name.

All I can really do is sit on the ground Holding my right leg that was throbbing with pain as Kobra continued speaking "Ssstay away from my men or sssuffer the same fate asss the Flash, Turn those cameras towards me" I watch the news crews did as Kobra instructed Then he continued his speech "Jusssstice League I am Kobra, inevitable Leader of the world, and the sssuperior to your abilitiesss. The Flasssh can avow I can besst your ssso-called sssuper powersss. But that isss only the beginning behold The Wonder of my ark! Military and teleportation technology unsssurpassed." that is Kobra click a button on his staff which caused strange flying machine of some kind materialized a few stories above. it was then that he shouted "Lower the force fieldsss, and fire the Misssile." That's going to rock it shot out from the side of the machine hitting a nearby office complex It exploded unleashing a torrent of gas.

Civilians came flooding out coughing and screaming and all I could was watch it play out That's when Kobra said "Hurry Jussstice League, my next challenge awaitsss you" his followers than shouting "Hail, Kobra!" As they teleported away. I brought my left hand of and activated the com in my left ear in order to call the other over the com "Guys if anyone's listening over the coms, get down here pronto."

* * *

2 hours later

Year 7: age 24-25

Bruce P.O.V

The six of us arrived and began aid to the rescue Personnel on the scene. I took the opportunity to consult the doctor who would run blood test on the victims of the attack "How bad is the situation doctor." The doctor looked up from his tablet with a sombre expression on his face as he answered "This nerve gas mimics the agonizing effects of Cobra Venom, but is way more lethal. Estimate the victims have little more than 48 hours."

This whole situation remind me of the case, four years ago I had to stop the international eastern european terrorist Red Claw from unleashing a deadly plague that would have wiped out everyone in gotham, "Then it's as bad as I feared. We're going to need to synthesize an antidote. Any traces of the original gasBefore it was absorbed into the human bloodstream will help us greatly, I've sent Superman in to search for any remains of the missile."

That's when Superman flew down to where the doctor and I were talking and the news he brought wasn't good "I found something all right, But it not good. I found this titanium case was the only part of the missile left intact. And inside it was A hollow disc that I can activate with my heat vision." So the two of us walked over to where the other for standing..

Superman then uses heat vision to activate the recording which caused the green holographic image of the hooded head of Kobra to appear and speak "Jussstice League, if you want the antidote, sssend your two professional combatantsss, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl, too face myssself and Lady Eve, in battle at the Grand Canyon, to ensssure they come alone in the afternoon to day, or I will detonate a canissster of nerve gasss I've already hidden away in a ssschoolyard. Good day" that's where the recording ended.

That's when Superman spoke "Afternoon that's only one hour from now. This is probably a trap" Lantern then interjected "Obviously, But five hundred people got hit by that gas. We have to take the risk" Hawkgirl then joined the conversation "No question we're going but someone should look for the canister" I quickly checked my gauntlets up link to the bat-computer find if there are any schools in range of the Grand Canyon and my search result brought up the Grand Canyon school district. So I informed the others.

"If Kobra is able to detonate the cancer remotely. It would have to be in a reasonable range meaning the canister will likely be somewhere within the Grand Canyon school district" Diana quickly caught on to what I was getting at and voiced to plan of action "Then Superman and I will start searching the Grand Canyon school district" As the others began to fly off flash decided now was the best time to complain

"Man, Kobra stinks! I should be the one speed searching for the canister!" I sternly responded to flash's whining "Kobra anticipated that, Flash It's the reason you were his first target. Will be taking you back to the watchtower so you can rest up, while Manhunter and I begin work on the antidote." Flash stop complaining and said something we were all feeling "Fine, But I have to admit this worries me." That's is when J'onn who have been quiet the entire time seid something to try and ease Flash "Kobra has proven to be a devious and remorseless. Your worries are Justified" It was then that I chose to wrap the conversation up "The four of them will do their jobs. we have our own work ahead of us."

* * *

The time is one O'clock Grand Canyon 

Year 4: age 26-27

John P.O.V

Hawkgirl and I Were you able to find over Kobra and his forces location quite easily Since the green of their uniforms stook out like a sore thumb against the sandstone. Of course getting close wasn't so simple since Kobra and lady Eve Were able to fire energy blast from their staffs. I was able to shield myself with my ring, taking the full Brunt of the blast that Kobra have sent at me while hawk girl easily dodged energy blast lady Eve shot at her.

I fired a beam of energy for my ring which forced Kobra to jump out of the way, while Hawkgirl used her mace to do the same to Lady Eve. Kobra quickly countered nailing me in the jaw me in with his foot. I could hear Lady Eve say "Aren't you ready to fall?" It sounded like she was trying to goad Hawkgirl into acting Reckless.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Lady bring her Holbert down on Hawkgirl mace While I was using my ring to deflect Blast from Kobra staff, Hawkgirl managed to nail lady with her Mace sending her flying. Using my ring I managed to blast Kobra sending him flying to where lady Eve had landed. I then proceeded to create a contract of rope using my ring to hold the two of them back to back saying "Enough it's over Kobra" Who growled at me saying "you dare."

I looked around at Kobras man we're starting to surround us and seid "If your snake boys try anything we're going to take it out on you Kobra." Hawkgirl then joined in saying "We want that antidote, and we're willing to do this the hard way, to get it." But that's when Kobra spoke "Bahh! I'll Credit you foolsss,You have back the king of ssserpentsss But can you hold him?" Suddenly there was a S-sss sound from Kobras hood, before Hawkgirl and I could react we were hit with the very same nerve gas that was used three hours earlier in Central city.

we both collapsed to the ground is Kobra revealed what he had done to us "That's an especially concentrated dossse of my nerve gasss, The two of you have half the time the Central City be victimsss have to die." We both heard Superman shot "Kobra" from above, but Superman and Wonder Woman had arrived too late to capture Kobra and his forces were teleporting away with Snapper Carr And his camera crew hostages From the safety of his flying machine he relayed a message "Too late Sssuperman! I Have proven the fighting ssskillsss of your to interplanetary sssoldiersss are inferior to mine, Your Jussstice League isss running out of resssourcesss farewell."

Superman and Wonder Woman landed and proceeded to help Hawkgirl and I All I could say was " you... found the canister.. Good." Superman shook his head and said "Yes but it was empty, This was all a trick. Diana let's get them both to sickbay on the Watchtower" Wonder Woman who'd already helped Hawkgirl to her feet answered simply "Right, By Hera that's Scaly fiend will regret this"

* * *

10 a.m. Watchtower the next day

Year 7: age 24-25

Bruce P.O.V

"J'onn and I have extensively Analyzed the blood samples from the nerve gas victims, We're close to an antidote for missing crucial data." J'onn was the one to finish the explanation "if we had an actual sample of the nerve gas we could create an antidote in a few hours." "Then we find this monster and they can talk!" I could tell Diana Stamper was starting to flare up, admittedly I was just as angry as she was but I knew better to keep my cool.

that's when Flash start to wine "Me and all I'm good for is watching the TV monitor." That's when Superman voice something that he had found odd "Kobra is the one obsessed with the media. Isn't that strange for secret cult leader?" I shook my head is I answered Superman's question "No, I understand his Mo. it's very similar Red Claw and ra's al ghul, He wishes to inspire fear by using us He.." That's when J'onn interrupted.

"Wait I sense a presence among that doesn't belong here, I'm in contact with it it's fighting me its. Argghh!" "J'onn!" I shouted as the unwanted guest revealed himself by saying "Your sssecurity sssystemsss really need improving." As I dropped him I need to check on J'onn All we could do was look on in shock at Kobra who use the teleporter to infiltrate the Watchtower And was now standing in our conference room gloating "The Martian grappled with me psssychologically, But I have ssspent decadesss Practicccing Meditation and mental disciplined. My mind and ssself-image are dangerousss coilsss and ssso Fallsss The Mentalist of the Jussstice League"

In that moment Diana's temper got the better of her "Villain I'll beat.." Before she could attack I grabbed her wrist from behind Using a Stern voice "Wait it can't be that easy." That's when Kobra spoke "Now I sssee why you need thisss otherwissse ussselesss man in a bad cossstume. For he isss correct, Attack me in there ssshall be no offer of an antidote." Of course he would throw an insult my way I doubt he even realize I'm the most skilled hand-to-hand specialist of the Justice League After all I spent an entire decade learning from the best of the best. That's when Diana Growled out " why are you here?" So Kobra continued.

"To continue our game of courssse. You require an antidote, and I ssshall give you a reassson to battle me for it again. To throw your few remaining superpowersss at me." I glared at him "Not all of us need super powers to defeat you." Of courser after I said that Kobra proceeded to foolishly insult me again "Do not delude yourssself for the comparisssonsss to me, Dark Knight. Despite your appearance you're jussst a man."

Kobra then proceeded to sit in my chair and placed his legs on our conference room table. Speaking with his annoying hiss "I however am the sssnake God in human form. Sssee your limitationsss, How your technology isss easily sssurpasssed Asss the sssystemsss of my Ark override your own, Watch and learn " The four of us all turn to watch as the monitor in the conference room turned on showing a live feed from the Colosseum in Rome. "Of course he would pick another tourist spot."

With our attention on the screen Kobra resume speaking "My arch will launch to nerve gas gas-filled missiles Sssimultaneously at Targets in the northern and sssouthern hemisphere. Unlesss you Marshall The Brute ssstrength Sssuperman and Wonder Woman against my bessst troopsss the Roman Colossseum!" Kobra paused to tand up before finishing speaking "My men who obtained an audience of Italian citizensss and tourisssts, for us. Ssso to attend! And when's your effortsss fail The world in the rest of my followersss will know that none can stop me. Now as they say in Rome arrivederci" As his ark teleported him back to Rome.

That's when J'onn started to stir from Kobras attack on his mind. Diana rushed over and helped him to his feet, "J'onn are you all right" he slowly answered "It's all right. I am recovering. Kobra attack might of shattered a human mind, But the Martians brain is much more Resilient than he could know." Diana then helped J'onn to sit down in this chair saying "Well he's about to Know some pain himself."

"Wait!" Superman and Diana turned to look at me, I decide to choose my words carefully as I revealed the plan that I had come up with "Kobra continues to treat us as stereotypes. That's Superman is only muscle, Or that the flash is only ability is his speed. That's our best weapon against him."

* * *

30 minutes later Rome 

The plan was simple Superman and Diana would distract Kobra in his forces which would allow me time to step onto the stage unnoticed. Once I was on the stage I stood in the shadows and watched Superman and Diana played out the plan perfectly Proceeding to play possum when Kobras soldiers blast them with their energy weapons. Kobra of course started posting "Yesss! Hear me world Ssso endsss the Jussstice League! All their Vaunted Powersss are nothing to me."

It was then that I revealed myself stepping out of the Shadows "you're forgetting something You haven't beaten the entire JLeague until you've bested me." Kobra turned to look at me and said "You ha You fool! You represent no challenge to me!" I proceeded to unclass my utility belt and hold it away from me with my right hand as I challenged him in such a way that I knew would get him to react "If You're really a Living snake-god, Then surely you can defeat me without weapons man to man. Or are you scared of losing in front of your mine was fanatics."

I watched as lady Eve whispered in Kobras ear. He then looked at as men who were staring up at the stage. all of a sudden he threw his staff aside And perform to flying kick nailing me Square in the jaw As he shouted "I need no weaponsss to Sssmite. you I am the deadliest man alive!"

As we clashed Kobra tried to nail me with his right hand I swiftly blocked it with my left, Which left him open briefly enough that I could nail him in the jaw with my right hook. I tried to hit him with my left fist however Kobra duct under and nailed me in the stomach with his left fist. Using his right leg he tried to do with sweeping kick that I was able to jump over quite easily nailing Kobra with my left leg. I watch this Kobra checked his jaw with his right hand before he threw a punch with his left which are easily caught with my own left hand. which gave me the opening I needed to nail him with another right hook. At this point Kobra must have been too afraid that he was going to lose Because he called after the second command and I ended up getting blasted causing me to fall to the ground.

I was stunned for a few seconds Why a lady eve Kobra weren't paying attention I started getting to my feet as Kobra stated "I'm finally factorias and unchallenged" I use that as an opportunity to counter with a speech of my own as I Rose to my feet "Not while I can still stand. And if I fall The Flash and Martian Manhunter will recover to fight you, and if they fail ordinary men and women All over the world will rise to oppose you will never win. no one believes in you" That's single speech goaded Kobra enough to play right into our hand As soon as he launched the missiles I gave the signal to Diana and Superman "you can get up now."

"At last." Diana said with her lasso truth ready, As she quickly lassitude Kobra Who could only odor in shock "what! thisss can't be?" Diana was the one to answer "You said it yourself Kobra you did put a down too easily, He's all yours Batman." As she tossed me the rest of the lasso so I could keep a hold of Kobra. Continuing where Diana left off "Right. Lady Eve hold your troops I have your leader, and you have no wayout!" Kobra who is probably still in shock at what we just pulled shouted "no way out are you mad!" It was then that Diana started ripping the Kobra ark a part.

As Diana successfully destroyed the Kobra ark the backup from NATO that we had requested arrived which got a reaction out of Kobra himself "Ssso the military'sss been on ssstandby. Bah! They won't sssave the world for my nerve gasss even Superman can't stop two missilesss at the sssame time." I was just about ready to knock him out cold at that point when Diana flew down and start speaking directly to the camera.

"If you been watching this broadcast,You've seen this madman threaten your safety. Or, if you're one of his followers, You probably think your leader is beyond Justice Is technology unmatchable. Watching think again. The Flash and J"onn J'onzz at the monitors in the Watchtower now have control over this channel." I could hear over the com Flash was getting distracted by The sudden live feed so I shouted over the com "Flash!" Who responded to me yelling at him quickly saying "Sorry I'm on the job." As Diana continued giving a voice over "The Flash is entering information from weather in Sevierville and satellites Into the watchtowers computer to calculate the Missiles Direction acceleration and wind resistance. That gives him a trajectory and a means to intercept it. Which J'onn can telepathically relay to Superman."

I could hear Superman's voice over the com "I'm reading a J'onn. I can see the coordinates in my mind, And if I turn this missile it exactly in the right way at the right time It's goodbye to both of them. I removed the Warhead that contains the gas Before turning the missile. We should have an antidote in know time. If Cobra had just waited Until time it run out to save the gas victims, We have willingly surrendered."

I decide to be the one to wrap up, This is pseudo press release "Your ego demanded a media event, Kobra. So we played it to our advantage." it was then that Kobra treid to get lady Eve to order his forces to attack to everyone surprise she refused and instead seized control of the Kobra Cult, stating that the group would rise again one day under her leadership. I knew that day were to ever come the we will be there to stop them

scene Fades to Black in the outro plays

* * *

(E/N I probably should have made this clear in a earlier chapter, The years that I put before the actual age of the hero refers to the years active in this case Flash has been active for about 6 years in universe. I also based this chapter on this specifically this comic issue, because it establishes Kobra cult / terrorist group, that Terry will have to face years later. The reason there's a time Jump to a following morning is do to rome being 6 hours ahead.)


End file.
